Bus Stop
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Inspired by the song "Bus Stop" by the Hollies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The inspiration for this fic is the Hollies song, "Bus Stop". It has always been one of my favorite songs and ever since I started watching DA, it has reminded me of Anna and John. I apologize for its similarity to the other story titled "Good Men Aren't Like Buses" by the wonderful downtoluver. I really suggest you read that one.**

**I swore to myself I wouldn't start posting another multi-chapter until I finished FFF but this one was screaming at me to be let out. It was supposed to be a one shot but you know how that goes with me. So if you like it, please let me know.**

**I don't own...**

**May 4th, 2013**

John Bates stood at the bus stop and looked up at the sky just as the dark black clouds over his head began to disgorge their contents. He had hoped that by going into work 30 minutes early today he could avoid the worst of it, but apparently this was not his lucky day. He sighed as he juggled his cane to his other hand in order to put up his umbrella. The weather matched his mood perfectly. Not only did he spend the bank holiday completely alone, but Vera had called him on Saturday insisting that she get some bit of something that had been overlooked by her lawyer so far in their divorce proceedings.

He was glad to be in London, away from her and away from his old life, but his adjustment wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. Most people at Grantham Accounting seemed to feel that he had only gotten his job because he and Rob were old friends. It was in fact true, that is how he had gotten the position, but that didn't mean he wasn't qualified. He just wanted to keep his head down and rebuild some type of life for himself.

Just as he was falling further into the depths of his brooding, he was jostled from his thoughts by a young woman who accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh goodness I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically, "I didn't see you because I was trying to protect myself with this stupid newspaper. As you can see," she continued, indicating her well soaked hair and outfit, "it's not working terribly well. But I am sorry, just the same."

"That's alright," John smiled down at her. She was much smaller and much younger than he, but even in her disheveled state she seemed to radiate a kind of cheeriness and good will. John rustled his things once again, freeing himself enough to hand her his umbrella, "Here take this. It doesn't look like it's going to let up very soon and I seem to have dressed a bit more… appropriately for the weather today." He tried to smile kindly, to take any edge off of his words.

"You're right about that," the young woman grinned, "these shoes are completely ridiculous for the rain and my coat isn't much better, but I couldn't possibly take your umbrella."

"I insist," John reiterated.

The woman took the umbrella and huddled underneath it, running her free hand through her hair and trying to straighten her dress and coat. John stepped back a bit in order to be more in the lee created by the nearby building, but it wasn't enough to keep him out of the rain and he flipped up the collar of his overcoat.

"This is silly. I feel guilty standing here under your umbrella while you're stuck out in the rain. There's plenty of room for both of us under here. We'll just have to stand a little close is all. I don't mind if you don't Mr….?"

"Bates, John Bates." He made no move to join her under the umbrella but he was somewhat surprised to find himself smiling despite the weather and his mood of a few moments ago. Most people in this woman's position would be cranky and ill tempered but she seemed to take her present condition in stride. In fact, she exuded her own bit of sunshine.

Once again she broke into John's thoughts, "I insist you share your own umbrella, Mr. Bates, else I'll close it up and we'll both be soaked. And what's the sense in that?" Her look became stubborn and she placed a hand on her hip for emphasis.

"I believe you would," John chuckled, moving reluctantly under half of the umbrella but keeping as much distance between them as possible.

She thrust her hand in his direction ready for a handshake, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Bates. I'm Anna, Anna Smith."

John fumbled with his cane, suddenly feeling self conscious about it. They shook hands and when John met her eyes, he saw neither the curiosity nor the pity that he usually found when people first recognized his limp or his cane. She just looked happy that he had decided to join her out of the rain.

They stood for a few moments in silence until John said with a smile, "Are you new to London then Miss Smith?"

"Me? Goodness no, I've lived here ever since I graduated from Uni."

"Oh, I just assumed that you weren't used to the weather here in the spring. What with your outfit and no umbrella and all."

Anna laughed, "I wish I had such a good excuse. No, the clothes are because I work in a fashion house and always have to look the part. Though I guess I won't today after all. And the lack of umbrella is all down to the fact that I'm really not a morning person. I'm afraid I overslept this morning and rushed out without grabbing one. I hoped the rain would hold off until I got to work but," she shrugged her shoulders. "Luckily, I met a nice gentleman at the bus stop." She smiled up at him again and John felt the grin spread across his own face. What was it about this woman that made it impossible not to feel better in her presence?

John heard a noise and looked down the road. His bus was approaching the stop.

"There's my bus," he remarked.

"Oh, okay. Here you go," Anna moved to hand him back his umbrella. He was surprised to find that he was disappointed that this wasn't her bus as well.

"You keep it, Miss Smith. As we've discussed, you need it more than I do."

"But I…"

"You can give it back to me next time we run into one another at the stop here," he smiled his widest smile yet and Anna couldn't help but notice how it caused wonderful crinkles to appear on his cheeks and sparkles to dance in his eyes. "That is, if you don't rush out and forget it."

Anna murmured her thanks as John boarded his bus. He watched her wave to him until they could no longer see each other. _'Maybe it is my lucky day after all,_' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 5, 2013**

John couldn't help the smile spreading across his face as he saw Anna rounding the corner and approaching the bus stop. He had known her for about a month now and he couldn't deny that he just felt better being around her. After he had met her that wet day in May, he had found that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her easy going cheerfulness, try as he might, she kept invading his thoughts.

At first, he told himself he was going to work early because his knee had been acting up and exacerbating his insomnia. Then, he tried to convince himself that he enjoyed the hour or so before Barrow and O'Brien got to the office with their sneers and snide comments. Finally, he had to admit that he was hoping to run into Anna again, and not just to get his umbrella back.

And it had worked. Once he had started taking the earlier bus they 'ran into' each other on a regular basis. Each morning they chatted, and at this point, had struck up some kind of friendship. Although he knew little to nothing about her, seeing Anna each morning was the highlight of John's day.

"Good morning, Mr. Bates," Anna smiled up at him, "here's your tea."

Initially, it had taken Anna awhile to return John's umbrella. She didn't know exactly which days the two of them would be at the bus stop at the same time. Anna tried to return it for several days in a row immediately after he had given it to her, but when he wasn't there day after day she had finally given it up and left the umbrella at home. When he started appearing at the right time again, she was slow to believe in the regularity of it and was caught with him in the rain without his or any other umbrella again and again. And again and again he would share his new umbrella with her (a recent purchase, he pointed out). Once she was convinced he would be there, she began to bring him a tea each morning by way of saying thank you for his generosity. By now, it had become their routine.

"Good morning, Anna," John smiled in the way that took Anna's breath away. Yes, she knew he was much older than she was and yes, she knew that they barely knew each other, although they saw one another five days a week. But she also knew that when she closed her eyes at night it was his smile that she saw; the same smile that was greeting her this morning. Furthermore (and she was a little ashamed to admit she had looked) she knew that he didn't wear a wedding ring. Most of all, she knew he was a true gentleman, and those were in short supply in London these days.

She handed him his tea saying, "Two sugars and no milk, just how you like it."

"Thank you." He said no more because by now he knew arguing with Anna Smith was fruitless.

She took a sip of her own drink and then placed her hand on his arm to steady herself. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, "I've gotten a rock in my shoe or something. It's been killing me ever since the tea shop."

"Not at all," John replied over the lump that had formed in his throat. He hated to admit the thrill that went through him when she touched him. She had never done so before. Anna continued to chatter away as she removed her shoe, brushed her foot and returned the footwear to its rightful place, but John heard none of it. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel and sight of her delicate hand on his coat sleeve. He was disappointed when he heard the bus rumble its way down the street.

"Goodness, that was quick," Anna sighed, "I barely had time to give you your tea. I guess I walk more slowly when my foot's killing me."

John gave her his now familiar half smile, "Probably not as slowly as I walk with this knee."

"Enough of that now Mr. Bates. There's sugar in that tea, be sweet to yourself as well as others." She looked regretfully at the bus, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will, Anna. That you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had stayed rather late at work that day looking over an account of Barrow's that Robert had concerns about. The client had complained of mismanagement and Robert had wanted another set of eyes to look it over, but after hours when Barrow was out of the building. As John exited the bus he retrieved his buzzing phone from his pocket. It was his divorce lawyer, and by the time John rang off another bus had arrived. Much to John's surprise and delight, Anna was just exiting the vehicle as he looked up.

"Hello Anna," he smiled brightly.

"Mr. Bates," she said in surprise, stepping toward him to get out of the way of the other passengers, "what a surprise. You weren't waiting for me were you?" she teased.

John could feel his face turn red immediately, "Um no, I...I had to work late and then… um, I got a phone call just as I was…"

"Relax, Mr. Bates," she laughed, "I'm just teasing."

John smiled a more relaxed smile. He looked at his watch and asked, "And what brings you home so late?"

Anna held up some shopping bags, "Just spending some time and money in the shops downtown. More variety there than in this bit of London. Funny," she continued, "I never think of seeing you in the evening, but I guess it's a coincidence that we haven't run into one another before now. You must live in this neighborhood as well if this is where you catch the bus."

"I do. Just over off Cambridge, close to the river. You?"

"Not down by the river, that's for sure. I spend all my money on clothes for work. I live closer to the park. But it seems we go in the same direction for a few blocks anyway."

"We do. Can I carry your bags for you?"

"Oh that's not necessary Mr. Bates, I can manage."

"I've no doubt you can, but a burden shared is a burden halved."

Anna looked at him in surprise, "That's what my mother used to say!"

John reached for the larger, heavier of the two packages. Smiling he said, "Well then you can't argue with me."

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes. As they passed a little cafe, John had an idea. He steeled his courage and asked, "Can I treat you to a bite, Anna? I feel I owe you for all the tea you've bought me these past few weeks."

Anna looked up at him touching his arm again, "Oh that's not necessary, Mr. Bates."

Disappointed, he broke eye contact, looking over her shoulder, "Of course. I'm sure you already have plans."

"No I haven't," Anna answered quickly, "that's not what I meant at all. It's just that you've rescued me from the rain so many times, it's my pleasure to get you tea in the morning."

They looked at each other for a moment. John didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to ask and be turned down again but he didn't want to give up if there was even a chance Anna would say yes to sharing a meal.

Finally, Anna spoke, "You know... I am famished, I had to skip lunch. Mary, my boss, was in quite a mood today."

"So is that a 'yes' then?" John asked again.

"Absolutely, I can't think of anything nicer." Anna slipped her arm through John's as they turned toward the door of the cafe and he had to make himself concentrate on navigating the one step which lay in their path to the restaurant.

He opened the door for her and the hostess led them to a table. Anna half expected John to hold her chair out for her but he was busy sorting her packages and his cane as she sat. A waitress appeared immediately and asked them what they would like to drink and they both ordered tea. She brought their drinks quickly and took their food order. When she left them, John reached for the milk and poured some into his tea without thinking.

"Why did you do that, Mr. Bates?" Anna asked curiously, "you don't take your tea with milk. Two sugars and no milk, like always."

John got a sheepish look on his face and rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, I take milk and no sugar."

"But? You mean I've been fixing it wrong for a whole month and you never told me?"

"Well... at first I thought it was so kind of you to bring me a tea at all that I figured I would just drink it. And then when you started bringing me a cup everyday I was too embarrassed to tell you."

"So you were just going to go on drinking tea you didn't like for the rest of your life?" Anna's eyes were sparkling with merriment at John's embarrassment.

John was so captivated by her face and her smile that what wanted to say was, "_I'd think I'd probably do anything you asked me to do for the rest of my life_," but what he said instead was, "Yes, probably."

"Well that's just silly, Mr. Bates. Please don't ever pretend to be something you're not for my sake. I like you just the way you are." She patted his hand across the table.

John felt his whole body flush with the warmth of her words and touch. "You know what else is silly?" he retaliated, "You calling me Mr. Bates. Please call me John."

"Alright John," Anna continued to tease him, "Is there anything else I should know about how you've been misleading me?"

Her words stung, even though he knew she was teasing him, "There is one thing…"

"Oh?" Anna tried, unsuccessfully, to appear shocked.

Just then the waitress came back with their food and they were quiet until she departed. When she left, Anna spoke.

"You're deep, dark secret, John?" she looked to him with interest and John thrilled to be the focus of her attention and to hear his name on her lips.

"When I said I lived by the river…"

"You don't?"

"I do," he said, hands flailing slightly, "but I'm afraid it might lead you to think I'm grander than I really am. I live in a house that I bought from my best mate and he charged me very little for it. I think he felt sorry for me. He gave me my job too. You see, I moved to London from up north about six months ago." He looked down at his food and sighed, "I'm getting a divorce and it's not going as smoothly as I would like."

A little thrill went through Anna as she heard about John's divorce. She felt guilty, but she had to admit that she was happy to hear that he would soon be single. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to divorce such a kind, thoughtful and handsome man. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much. She felt sure he couldn't be interested in her 'that way'. She was so much younger than he and she had an irritating tendency to babble whenever she was around him.

"Well, that's a shame," she managed to utter quietly, quickly taking another sip of her tea.

"Not really," John continued, surprised he was opening up to Anna so easily, but then, she always seemed to put him at ease. At least she did when he wasn't trying to ask her to tea. "Vera and I were married a long time ago, when we were both far too young. Our marriage was always...problematic. We decided to marry in a rush before I went to Afghanistan and when I came back injured," he stopped speaking for a moment before he sighed, "well, we never really hit our stride."

Silence reigned as the two of them spent the next few minutes eating their supper.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" John asked.

"Alright," Anna agreed brightly.

"What did you buy in the shops today? If that's not too personal a question."

"Not at all," Anna began rifling through her bags as she answered him, "in fact you can help me with some valuable advice."

"I can?"

"Mmmm, I'd like your opinion on this," Anna held up what was clearly a man's scarf. "Is this pattern too wild for a man in his thirties who works in a law firm downtown do you think?"

John's food turned to ashes in his mouth as his mind raced. What a fool he was. Of course someone as young and beautiful as Anna had a partner. She was probably being kind to John in the same way she would to a favorite uncle, he thought.

He put down his cutlery and apologized, "Anna, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to eat with me. I'm sure whoever that scarf is for would find it unseemly, and I can't say I blame him."

Anna shook her head as if trying to make sense of John's words, "Why would my brother-in-law find it unseemly for me to share a meal with you?"

"Your brother-in law?"

"Yes… oh my god. You thought this was for my boyfriend?" she almost laughed.

"It's not?" John was feeling very unsettled by this whole conversation now.

"No," Anna replied, the devilishness returning to her eyes, "but I really would need you to give me advice about what to get him, seeing as I haven't even met him yet."

"So you don't… I mean you're not…" he stopped speaking wondering what the hell he was doing even asking these questions.

"Seeing someone?" Anna finished for him, "Nope, it seems the gentlemen here in London haven't discovered the irresistible charms of Anna May Smith just yet."

"_One of them has_," John thought to himself.

"Although I must say I haven't given them much of a chance lately," Anna continued. "Since I got my new job a few months ago I've been working all hours. My boss, who also happens to be my best friend, is quite a slave driver."

"Well I'm glad she kept you late this evening, else I wouldn't have run into you." The words escaped before John had a chance to think about what he was saying.

Anna blushed slightly, "Thank you, John. I feel the same."

It was quiet again as they concentrated on their food. Then Anna reached into her bags again and said, "Look at what else I bought today. These are just for me." She proudly held up three new books for John to peruse and the two of them spent the next hour or so happily discussing literature.

When the bill came, John reached for it before Anna had a chance. He was already getting his wallet out of the inside pocket of his suit coat by the time she could form a protest.

"Now, now Miss Smith. I invited you to dinner as repayment for all the tea you've brought me, remember?"

"Yes, but I bought you all the tea as repayment for sheltering me under your umbrella. Remember, **Mister Bates**?"

John smiled a wicked smile as he put the money onto the tray, "I tell you what… you can get the bill next time."

Anna practically melted through the floor, but managed to say, "Will there be a next time, John?"

His smile softened, "I certainly hope so." He rose from his chair and quickly stepped around the table, holding Anna's chair for her so she could rise. He helped her on with her coat and as she flipped her hair from under the collar he had to bite his lip to stifle the sigh that threatened to escape him.

As they left the restaurant, Anna took John's arm again and the two of them walked in silence down the block.

"This is where I turn off," Anna said, her voice full of regret.

"I should walk you home," John said, standing as close as if they were still huddled under the same umbrella at the bus stop.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want you to do that. Don't trouble yourself to go all that extra way on your leg. I'll be fine."

John could feel the hope that had been building within him all evening deflate a little at her words, "No," he said, "we wouldn't want that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Glad folks are enjoying this bit of fluff while I take a little break from FFF.**

**Just for the record, I don't think canon Anna would ever comment on Bates' leg, but I had to make her worry about something so, I guess that's why they call it alternate universe.**

**I don't own...**

**June 24, 2013**

Anna stood huddled under the umbrella John had given her. Actually, she wasn't huddled. That was the problem. She wished she was huddled up with John as the semi-rare June rain dripped down, but John wasn't here, again. Anna hadn't seen him since the evening they had shared a meal three weeks ago. She had looked for him every day, even going in to work late a few times in hopes she might catch him taking a later bus, but he was nowhere to be found. And of course they hadn't yet exchanged addresses or phone numbers, so she had no way to get in touch with him. She didn't even know where he worked.

Anna heard the bus coming down the road and looked at her watch. She briefly considered catching the next one, but then convinced herself that it was a ridiculous idea. She boarded and sat down in a huff, staring at the raindrops that made their way across her window. Why had John disappeared after the evening they had spent together? She had thought that the impromptu meal they shared had gone well but now she was full of doubts. Had she been too forward? Had she talked too much? Had something happened to John?

In the very back of her mind, Anna was worried that she had offended him when she told him she didn't want him to strain his leg by walking her home. Why had she said something so foolish? It was obvious that he was a fully capable human being. And he probably hated people commenting and drawing attention to his injury. Hadn't he even hinted that his knee had somehow come between he and his wife. "_God,"_ Anna thought, "I_'m such an idiot_!"

She flipped open her newspaper angrily and tried to read, but her thoughts kept returning to him, John Bates. No matter how hard she tried not to, she looked for him each morning and felt let down when he didn't appear. She had just spent all weekend thinking about him, and she barely knew him. They had only chatted for a month and only ever went for one dinner together. You really couldn't even call that a date. But she couldn't help it. He had been kind, funny, interesting, he could talk about literature. And he was handsome, those eyes, that smile, his voice and his laugh.

For the rest of her journey Anna read the same paragraph over and over, and when she left the bus, she still had no idea what it said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening when Anna got off the bus she saw him. He was further down the block and walking away from the stop. Although the weather had put a premature end to the evening's light, Anna knew without a doubt that it was him. She recognized the way his broad shoulders filled out his overcoat and the way he carried his briefcase, she recognized the way his hat was pulled low onto his head, and of course she recognized the way he had to juggle his paper and umbrella and cane all at the same time. Before she even knew what she was doing, she ran after him.

"Mr. Bates," she cried, placing her hand on his arm just as he was turning around. A wave of anxiousness ran through her in the brief moment between when she touched him and when he turned. Maybe it was better to wonder about him than to know for sure that she had ruined things. But she needn't have worried. As soon as he saw her, John's face broke into a huge smile.

"Anna!" He put down his briefcase and placed both his hands on her arms just above her elbows, "I'm so glad I ran into you. How have you been?"

"Worried actually," she responded, "worried about you. Where have you been?"

John chuckled, and Anna could barely keep from gasping at the joy of it, "I have a lot to tell you. Do you have time for a bite to eat? We could go to Wild Thyme again. Or somewhere else if you'd prefer. Unless of course you're busy."

Anna could just hear her friend Gwen cautioning her not to be too eager, to make John suffer a bit for his disappearance, but Anna just didn't have it in her. She had missed him so much and been so worried that she had done something to put him off. He was a mature man and she was sure he wouldn't have much patience for those sort of games.

"I'd love too, and Wild Thyme is perfect."

John bent and picked up his briefcase. Although Anna had her own umbrella this time, John held his over both their heads, forcing them to walk closely side by side. As they made their way down the street, he extended his arm for Anna to slip her hand into the bend of his elbow.

When they were seated and had ordered their food Anna asked again, "What happened to you? We had dinner and then you disappeared and I was so worried."

"Were you?" John's voice took on a velvety quality Anna had never heard before and it nearly sent her reeling, "That's very kind of you. I had to go north for a few weeks. My mother was ill."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope she's feeling better," Anna said sympathetically.

"Actually, she passed away last Thursday and the funeral was this weekend. That's why I've finally returned to London."

"Oh John. That's terrible." She reached over and squeezed John's hand and he smiled a genuine smile.

"It's very kind of you to say so, Anna. But I'm alright, really. Apparently she's been in a lot of pain without telling anyone. I'm glad she's at peace now. And reunited with my father."

They each ate part of their dinner and then John continued, "The worst part was that my wife showed up and decided to play the devoted and grieving daughter-in-law." It was a relief for John to talk about it to someone. He knew Anna probably wasn't the right person, what with the feelings he was developing for her and the way he had missed seeing her in the mornings, but somehow he forgot to be reserved when he was with her.

"I take it she's not really devoted to your mother?" Anna asked politely.

John chuckled, "You could say that. My mum never thought I should have married Vera and Vera knew it. It didn't help matters that both Vera and I knew that Mum was right."

"Then why did she come? Did she want to see you?"

"In a way," John smiled ironically, "she wanted to be sure that people saw her there and crying. She's informed me that she won't allow us to make any further progress in the divorce until my mum's estate is settled. That way she gets her share you see."

"That's awful!" Anna took John's hand in earnest.

"That's Vera," John's smile turned more natural and broadened.

Anna was surprised, "John, why are you smiling?"

"I'm having dinner with you," he looked at their entwined hands after he spoke.

"Oh, that's…" Anna blushed, "I really missed you. I thought I'd done something to offend you. I'm really sorry I said anything about your leg. I'm sure you hate that and it was stupid of me. Please forgive me."

John brushed his thumb across the back of Anna's hand, "Knowing how you feel about me 'misleading' you," John teased, "I won't say it didn't bother me a bit. People tend to underestimate me at times because of my leg and I don't want you to think less of me,"

"John, I don't I swear," Anna pleaded with him to believer her.

John waved her comment away, "I know. Don't worry, I had forgotten all about it until you reminded me tonight. The truth is Anna, I missed you too. I could have used your smile and your cheerfulness while I was away. I was kicking myself that I hadn't gotten your phone number."

"You would have called me?" Anna smiled shyly.

"You would have wanted me to?"

"I asked you first."

John took a sip of his tea and looked deeply into Anna's eyes, "Yes, I would have called. More than once if the first call went well."

"I would have waited anxiously for the second call."

They both grinned into their plates and continued to eat until John asked Anna to tell him about her last few weeks. He listened and laughed as she told him all about her demanding boss and the trials and tribulations of her still relatively new job. Then they were off on a torrent of small talk that lasted over an hour. By the time the check came they were both much more relaxed, laughing and happy to be together again. When John began to pay the bill Anna protested.

"John, it's my turn to treat you, remember?"

"Please Anna, I want to pay. I'm afraid I'm a little old fashioned. I think the man should pay for the date."

"So this is a date then?"

John swallowed, "I'd like it to be."

Anna waited a beat before she could form words, "So would I. Give me your phone."

John was excited by Anna's agreeing to call their time together a date and failed to hear the end of her sentence, "Excuse me?"

"Give me your phone. I'm going to put my number into your contacts so you can call me. You know, if you ever feel like you want to."

Another slow smile spread across John's face as he reached for his phone and gave it to Anna. She punched in her numbers and handed it back to him.

"And may I have yours?" she asked.

"With pleasure," he smiled again and recited his number. Again he rose and helped her from her seat and into her jacket.

By the time they left, the sky had cleared and they walked arm in arm to the corner where they would go their separate ways.

"John," Anna looked up at him, "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," he almost whispered, looking down at her.

She matched his tone perfectly when she said, "Will you walk me home?"

John grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Anna's home, she matching John's slower steps perfectly. When they arrived she opened the door and turned to face him. They stood just looking at one another for a few moments. Both with racing hearts.

"Anna," John whispered.

"John."

He stepped up onto her step, towering over her, "Vera will delay the divorce now."

"MmmHmm," she agreed. She placed her hands lightly on his chest.

He stepped a bit closer, leaning down toward her, "I really shouldn't get involved with anyone right now."

"Probably not." She stepped even closer and leaned her head on his chest.

He put his arms around her and the sound of her sigh made something leap in his chest.

"Anna," he was almost pleading with her as he lifted her chin with his finger, "this is a bad idea."

"I don't care."

"Don't you?"

"Not a bit. I felt so awful when I thought you were staying away. This may be bad timing John, but it isn't wrong." She ran her hand over his cheek and he sighed deeply.

"No, it isn't wrong," he reluctantly agreed. And then he leaned down and kissed her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow, thanks for all the positive feedback on this. I love reviews so keep them coming, and thanks for all the follows and faves too.**

**So, the outline for this chapter said they would go shopping together but this happened instead. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own….**

**July 18th, 2013**

John pushed back from his desk and slid his glasses on top of his head. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, taking a momentary break. He had been staring at the figures in the Waylon account since lunch and now it was half four. His eyes were tired. He was tired. It seemed the more Robert trusted him, the more Barrow and O'Brien hated him. Now they were trying to turn Hughes and Carson against him too.

His text message alert went off and John brightened immediately, seeing that is was a message from Anna.

**Have to work until 6:30 tonight and I'm famished. Can't even contemplate the bus ride home before eating. Can I persuade you to stay late and take me to dinner here in town? - A**

_**Hmmm, let me think. :) - J**_

**Silly beggar. Is that a yes? - A**

_**You don't even have to ask. Where shall I meet you? - J**_

**Luigi's? You order the wine and I'll be there by 6:45 - A**

_**It's a date. - J**_

**Love it when you use that word. ) - A**

_**Now who's being silly? - J**_

_**Get back to work or we'll be even later to dinner. - J**_

**Yes sir… so demanding. Turning off phone so any rebuttal will go unnoticed. - A**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat at the table sipping from his club soda when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"I certainly hope that's you Anna, or the wait-staff here has gotten much too friendly," he joked.

Anna swatted the top of his head and sat at her place, smiling broadly when she saw the bouquet of flowers John had placed on her plate.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Can't a bloke buy flowers for his best girl for no reason?"

Anna raised her eyebrows "Best girl?"

"Only girl," John smiled, "is that better?"

"Much." Anna turned and smiled at the waiter who came to pour her a glass of the wine John had ordered.

She noticed that he didn't have a glass himself, "Aren't you having any John?"

The waiter hesitated but John waved him away saying, "No thank you." He waited until their server had gone before saying, "I guess I should have told you before, but I'm an alcoholic. I don't drink anymore."

"Oh my god, John. I had no idea. I can have them take this away if it bothers you."

John shook his head, "It doesn't bother me. I'm fine, you go on and enjoy it. It sounds like you've had a busy day and you deserve to relax."

"So do you, not that you need to drink but…"

John's smile broadened, "Being with you does more for me than any glass of wine ever could."

"My goodness, Mr. Bates, what a charmer. Flowers _and_ compliments… are you trying to flirt with me?"

"It's not flirting if it's true."

The waiter returned with two bowls of minestrone soup and placed them in front of the couple.

"I took the liberty of ordering these so you could have something as soon as you sat down. I hope that's alright," John stated.

"It's perfect, John. Just like you."

As Anna started in on her soup, John chuckled, "You're the only woman I've ever met who would tell a man he's perfect ten seconds after he tells her he's an alcoholic."

"I admire you for overcoming it," she answered him matter of factly.

John sighed and considered for a moment whether or not to tell her the rest, "Well you're really going to be impressed when I tell you I was addicted to painkillers as well." He waited anxiously for her reaction. Surely there had to be some limit to this amazing woman's level of acceptance.

She looked at him seriously, not skipping a beat, "Because of your knee?"

"Yes, and because I was miserable."

"Do you mind my asking how you overcame it? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but it seems like an important part of your life and I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad and the ugly."

John lowered his head and took a few breaths. He didn't want to hide anything from Anna, he really didn't, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want to see him anymore if he were totally honest with her. And if he were honest with himself, he didn't think he could face losing her even if they had only known each other for two and a half months. She had already become that important to him.

"And if you don't want to be with me any more after you've heard the good, the bad and the ugly?"

"I can't think of anything you could tell me that would change the way I feel about you John. Besides, how bad can it be? Did you go to prison?"

"No, not prison, but I did have to do community payback and go to rehab." He waited for her to say something.

When Anna was sure John wouldn't continue until she spoke she said, "Go on."

John played with his menu, "I was still in the army, but they had given me a desk job and I was very unhappy. The PT for my knee was going slowly and Vera didn't like having me about all the time. It seemed to cramp her style. She was much happier with the idea of a brave husband overseas that she could brag about, than the actuality of a disabled husband at home that she was ashamed of."

"You aren't disabled," Anna protested.

"I was much less mobile then and I needed a lot of care. Which wasn't good for my ego either. I began drinking and I'm quite an ugly drunk I'm afraid. I was a terrible husband and a terrible son. It was my mother who turned me in to the authorities in the end. I would have gone to prison but Rob paid for a lawyer to convince the court that rehab and community payback were a better way to go. It probably saved my life."

They were both silent for a moment and in that time the waiter came and took their order. When he had gone again, John fiddled with his fork and said, "I know this is a lot to take in. Can I ask you to say something? Anything? I'll take it as a good sign that you ordered food. Does that mean you're staying for dinner?"

"Of course I'm staying for dinner. I'm glad you told me. We can't have an honest relationship with one another if you don't tell each other the truth."

"And you want a relationship with me?" John asked, "Even now? I'd understand completely if you didn't."

"You don't drink anymore?"

"No."

"Or take drugs?"

"No." John reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion on a strip of leather around his neck, "This is my 'one year sober' chip. I wear it everywhere I go to remind me of the progress I've made. I was a miserable and weak man back then and I don't want to be that man ever again."

Anna nodded her head slowly, looking directly at John. He looked back at her steadily, even though he could hardly breathe.

"I believe you," she said, breaking eye contact and taking a bite of her bread, "Can I ask you just one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Were you ever violent. Did you ever hit Vera or your mother?"

John took the question seriously, "No, never."

Anna thought for a moment before she spoke, "Well," she smiled, "here's the thing… the truth is that I've grown rather attached to you in the relatively short time we've known each other. You've treated me with more kindness, interest and respect than any other boyfriend I've ever had. And if you say that period of your life is over then I believe you."

"So is that what I am then," John asked, not quite believing the conversation had gone this way, "am I your boyfriend?"

Anna shrugged, "If you want to be."

John smiled a huge smile, "I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much in my entire life." He hesitated and then added, "I don't deserve you, Anna."

"Maybe I'm exactly what you deserve, John."


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

**A/N this bonus chapter was completely inspired by lynnesaudersfic saying she wanted to know how John and Anna went from friends to lovers. I said it wasn't going to be a chapter and she cheerfully said, "well I'll just have to imagine it happened like this…". And then this happened. So if you like it, thank her. If you don't, blame me. You owe it to yourself to read her fantastic fic, "Mystery of Joy" by the way.**

**I don't own...**

**July 26, 2013**

John and Anna had been formally dating for about five weeks now. Each evening after their date, John walked Anna to her door and each evening he kissed her goodnight on the doorstep. But each night it took longer and longer to say goodbye. And tonight was no exception.

The weather had been beautiful and they had eaten at an outdoor cafe by the river, lingering for more than an hour over their coffee and pudding. When they finally settled the bill (with John paying yet again) they strolled slowly back to Anna's flat, holding hands the entire way.

Now, here they were on Anna's stoop once again. With the fine weather, neither John nor Anna had worn a jacket this evening and John was finding the loss of the extra layer of clothing incredibly distracting. Without his jacket as a buffer, it felt as if Anna's fingers were searing the skin on his back and shoulders through his shirt. And even more distracting was the knowledge that only the thin layer of Anna's silk blouse lay between his own fingers and the delicate skin covering her rib cage. Combine that with his tongue gently caressing her bottom lip and he was quickly losing his self control.

The couple broke their kiss and John took the slightest of steps back from Anna. His hands remained on her hips and hers rested lightly on either side of his neck. They stood just looking at each other, neither saying a word. After a while, Anna smiled the tiniest smile and John laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked, intrigued.

"Me," John shook his head, "the way you affect me. I feel like a teenager in love for the first time. Maybe I am. Well, not the teenager part," he hesitated, "but the other."

Anna's face softened into that of an angel, "You really are the sweetest man I've ever met," she said as she leaned into John's chest.

"You obviously need to get out and meet more people." Although she couldn't see his face, Anna was sure John was wearing his signature self deprecating smile.

"Don't go yet," she pleaded, "come in and I'll fix us a cuppa."

She turned, opened the door, and was pulling him inside before John could even properly process her request, although he knew he wouldn't argue against it anyway.

While Anna went to the kitchen and made the tea, John looked through her CDs and put on some music, then sat on the sofa and stretched out his long legs. Anna returned to the sitting room and placed the tea tray on the coffee table. She handed John his mug and took a sip of her own.

"Do you want a biscuit with your tea? I can pop back in the kitchen and get some."

John set his mug back down on the tray, "I don't even want my tea."

"No?"

"No," his voice took on a more sultry tone and he leaned toward Anna and placed her mug next to his, "I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you."

It was quiet for a moment before Anna spoke, "Then you should stay."

"I am staying. Just because I don't want my tea..."

"No, I mean you should stay the night."

They had been leaning closer and closer to one another, but now John leaned back, "Anna," he cautioned.

"What? We've been seeing each other for over a month now. Don't you think it's time?"

John ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not a free man."

"What do you mean you're 'not a free man'?"

"You _know_ what I mean."

"John," Anna set her shoulders and sat up straighter, "are you living with Vera?"

"No."

"Do you have any intention of getting back together with her?"

"No," John sighed. He recognized the determination in Anna's voice and he knew it meant she would win their 'argument' in a series of logical steps.

"Does she have any expectation that the two of you are even trying to work things out?"

"She does not," he agreed.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"Anna," he chided, "you know you're the only woman I'm interested in."

"What I know, John Bates," (whenever she called him 'John Bates' he knew her victory was already firmly in her grasp. Anna was a force to be reckoned with when she had the bit between her teeth) "is that I love you and you just admitted at the door that you love me. Or do you take that back?"

John smiled indulgently, "On the contrary, Miss Smith, I love you more with each passing second. How could I not?"

"Exactly," she smirked, "so I love you and you love me. We love each other and we don't want to see anyone else, and you're getting a divorce and that's quite 'free' enough for me. I want you to make love to me, John. I know it's not ladylike to say it, but I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."

John chuckled, eyes twinkling, "You are a lady to me. And I've never known a finer one. But are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to compromise you in any way."

It was Anna's turn to laugh, "Compromise me?" She ran a hand over his forehead, brushing his errant lock of hair back in its place. "You are so adorably old fashioned my love. It's 2013 not 1913. I'm sure my reputation can handle our relationship becoming more physical. In fact, I'm sure most people assume we've already slept together."

"They do?" he said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Probably," Anna laughed.

John leaned back and threw his head back onto the cushion of the sofa, "Oh god."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just..." he rubbed a hand over his face and then looked at her, "I'm so bloody hopeless at this."

"At what?"

"This," he said, flailing his arms between the two of them, "dating, being in a mature relationship."

Anna shifted closer to him on the settee, "You're not you know." She placed a hand on his chest and kissed his jaw, "You're actually rather good at this. Dating and being in a mature relationship. That's why I want you to spend the night. Because I've never been with anyone who made me feel more safe or cared for or special than you make me feel. But I certainly won't force you if you don't want me."

"Anna," the chiding turned to scolding now and he pulled her into his lap, "you know I want you." He kissed her before continuing, "If you only knew the things I was thinking when we were at your door. Or the things I think when I'm lying in bed after one of our dates."

"But I do know," she murmured into his neck, "I know because I have those same thoughts. I just don't happen to think there's anything wrong with them."

John pulled her toward him with a hand on her cheek. He kissed her and then rested his forehead against hers, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She began to kiss his face and neck in earnest now, running her tongue over the stubble on his skin and humming her pleasure.

"Why don't you tell me some of those things you thought about when you were lying alone in your bed," she whispered.

"Anna…" John was becoming breathless and it was hard to concentrate.

"Or else I'll tell you the things I think about when I'm alone and dreaming of you, and that really won't be ladylike," she chuckled in a way John had never heard before and it felt as though he'd been struck by lightning.

"How about if I tell you what I was thinking at the door just now?" he managed to ask between increasingly deep kisses.

"MmmHmm," Anna hummed again.

"I was thinking how glad I am that the weather was nice and we didn't need our jackets tonight. And I was thinking how much I hate to say goodnight to you each night and how I can't wait until I see you again at the bus stop every morning."

Somehow, and John couldn't for the life of him remember how, he and Anna were now lying side by side on her sofa, she resting partly on top of him. And somehow she had managed to unbutton almost all the buttons on his shirt and pull it from his trousers while he was speaking.

She ran her hand lazily over his chest as she said, "Is that all you were thinking, Mr. Bates?"

"No, not quite."

She sucked on his earlobe and whispered into his ear, "Then tell me the rest, please."

"I was thinking...ahh," John tried to explain as Anna continued to caress and nibble at him, "I was imagining…oh god, what it would feel like to slip my hands under your blouse and brush them against your ribs. To feel my hands on your bare skin."

"Why don't you give it a try?" she asked, shifting her weight to grant him easier access.

John slipped his hands under her shirt and did as he had said he would like to. The feeling of electricity that flowed through all parts of his body was immediate.

"God Anna, how could you ever think I don't want you? I honestly can't tell if I'm touching the silk of your skin or the silk of your blouse."

Anna chuckled again in her sultry way, and it had a definite affect on John's heart rate, among other things.

"Are you sure you want to stop at my ribs?"

John closed his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly, "No, not just your ribs."

"What then?"

"Anna," John almost pleaded.

"Tell me what you want, what you've dreamed of. Do you want to feel my breasts? Do you want me to take off my shirt? What do you want John?"

John's hands had run to Anna's back and under her bra. He was pushing her more firmly against his body as he sighed, "Yes."

Anna removed her shirt and John buried his face between her breasts. The sound of his stubble scratching against the fabric of her bra was the most erotic thing Anna had ever heard. She could feel John's leg pressed between her thighs and it was affecting her just as much as she was affecting him.

She kissed the hollow of his throat where it met his chest, "Will you stay John? Will you spend the night with me?"

His response was to untangle their limbs from one another and rise from the settee. He stood and reached out his hand toward her and when she stood he lifted her in his arms.

"Which way is your room?"

His words were greeted by the most beautiful smile he had ever seen as she pointed him in the right direction. When they reached the bedroom, John set her down and sat on the bed, untying his shoes and removing his socks until he wore only his trousers. He watched in a trance as Anna removed her clothing and stood before him.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, noticing that he hadn't moved.

" I am, it's just…" Anna could tell he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say because of the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. It was a surefire tell that he was nervous, "you're so beautiful, gorgeous, and I'm a middle aged man. And not even an overly fit one at that. I'm afraid I'm feeling the definite gap in our ages at the moment."

Anna came and stood between his legs, running her hands through his hair, "Let's see if I can help you forget, shall we?"

She pressed John's head into her body and guided his lips to one of her breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipple and groaned as it hardened to his touch.

Anna separated from him and moved to lie down on the bed, "Come lay beside me John. I want you to touch me."

John could barely finish removing his trousers and pants. He lay down beside her and brushed his fingertips over her shoulder, down her side and onto her hip.

"I want to make you feel so much," he whispered to her.

"You already make me feel so much, ever since we first shared that umbrella. I feel like we were always meant to find each other."

He continued to run his fingers everywhere over her body: her ribs, her hips, her stomach and finally her breasts. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You haven't so far," she smiled mischievously.

"Well that's a relief," John quipped back.

They both laughed and some of the tension they had been feeling was broken. John pulled one of Anna's legs over his own and then rolled her onto her back.

"Will this bother your knee?" she asked with some concern.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I haven't done much of this since my injury. You're the first in a very long time."

She brushed her fingers over his face, "That's very sweet."

"Very sweet or very pathetic, but let's go with sweet. Sweet is good."

They laughed again and then John bent his head and kissed her deeply. He ran his hand over her bum and down her thigh, squeezing both gently. His other arm was around her back and pulling her more securely under his body, while his thumb made small circles over her breast.

"You feel amazing," he whispered into her neck, "You taste amazing."

Now he ran his hand down her body and between her legs, mirroring his previous motions on her breast by making small circles there. The sparks he saw in her eyes nearly sent him over the edge all by themselves and he increased both the pressure and speed of his movements. Anna closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"John, please...I want you now."

He smiled down at her, shaking his head no, "I want to please you first."

"No," she insisted, "together. Please?"

John nuzzled her again, "I honestly don't know how long I can last, Love. The things you're doing to me already…"

Her hips were bucking against him now, "That makes two of us. Please, John, please."

He smiled softly, "Yes, Love."

He put more of his weight on his arm and hovered over her. He entered her slowly and was overcome by both the sounds she was making and the sensation of being inside her.

"Oh god, Anna," he moaned, "I'm sorry but I have to move."

"Yes, I want you to," she nodded her head furiously.

It took them no time at all to find a comfortable rhythm that was pleasing to both of them. It felt both entirely new and like they had been together this way for hundreds of years. He whispered her name between almost every kiss and she ran her hands over his back and torso, trying to pull him in closer and closer. Finally, he increased his pace until she was crying out his name. Once he felt her shuddering underneath him and around him, he released himself and collapsed onto the bed with her. They lay in a heap, hands continuing to caress one another as they tried to catch their breath.

A few minutes passed before Anna said, "Just so you know, you represented your age group rather well there."

"I suspect you're being kind, but I'll take it," John smiled and pulled her into his side.

Anna leaned on her elbow to look at him more fully, "No I mean it. Has It really been such a long time since you've made love?"

"I haven't been with anyone since before I entered rehab. Though I'm ashamed to say there were some drunken one night stands with women I barely remember who I picked up or who picked me up in bars before then. But I wouldn't call that 'making love'. And by the way," he looked down at her and smiled, "if you have more recent experiences, I'd just as soon not know about them."

"It's been rather a while for me too," Anna answered honestly.

"That's brilliant," John replied emphatically, "because quite frankly, I don't need the competition."

"Mmm," Anna kissed him, "you have no competition."

"Good, because I'm too old to fight off a pack of younger men. Although I could use my cane I suppose. Then I'd literally be beating them off with a stick!"

They both laughed at John's joke and then it was quiet for several minutes. John had just about drifted off to sleep when Anna asked, "How did you decide on me then?"

"Because you asked, and because I can't really refuse you anything, and because I so desperately wanted to."

"No, I don't just mean tonight. I mean asking me out in the first place. I know you say you're too old for me..."

"I am."

Anna ignored him and continued, "But I'm also too young for you. I haven't had near the life experiences a woman your age would have had. When we first met, I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush and I know you only offered your umbrella to be polite. You would have offered it to anyone."

"That's true."

"Then why me?"

"Because Anna Smith," he turned her head and kissed her, "I told you about the women I can barely remember? Well you're the woman I can't forget. That morning I met you, I was in a terrible mood, but just talking to you at the bus stop for ten minutes brightened my whole day. I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter how I tried. I even started going to work half an hour early just so I could see you at the bus stop."

Anna sat up quickly, "Wait, you mean that's not even your real bus?"

John laughed and shook his head, "It is not."

"And you've been going to work early for over two months just to see me at the stop?"

"I have. Do you see the kind of power you have over me?"

"This is like the tea all over again!"

"I suppose it is. I warned you," John teased, "I'm a weak man."

"Not weak, romantic. And that kind of dedication needs to be rewarded," an evil look formed on Anna's features, "I wonder what I can come up with?"

The next thing John knew, she was giggling and kissing her way down his body and he was smiling like a fool.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all who have left a review. They mean the world to me. Feel free to send me ideas of what you would like to see or know about this pairing. I'd like to do a post for each month for at least a year into their relationship.**

**I don't own...**

**August 24, 2013**

John took a good long look at himself in Anna's mirror. He was waiting for her to finish getting ready for the party he was escorting her to. Her company had landed its first major spread in a magazine that was published all over Europe and Anna had asked him to the wrap party. He really didn't want to go. It wasn't that he wouldn't do anything for her, because he knew he would, but this? He knew he wouldn't fit in with all her fashion house colleagues. He expected to be uncomfortable and out of place. He much preferred to spend the evening just the two of them. John sighed deeply. He felt old and decidedly 'un-fashionable'. His only hope was that he wouldn't utterly embarrass himself or Anna.

"Brooding again, Mr. Bates?" Anna teased as she came out of the bathroom looking unbelievably young and gorgeous.

He turned toward her with a serious look on his face, "Anna, what are you doing with a man like me?"

"Well, first I'm taking you to a party, but later this evening I'm planning on bringing you home for a marathon session of rampant sex," she laughed.

John shook his head, "I'm serious. Why are you with me? I'm much too old for you. You are so young and beautiful and trendy. And I'm so," he spread his hands, searching for a word, "not."

Anna approached him and placed her hands on his chest. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss John's cheek and he reluctantly dipped his head to make it easier for her.

"John," she scolded him.

"Why don't you just go without me? I won't mind. Really. I'll just wait here and read, watch 'Match of the Day' and rest up for that sex marathon. I quite like the sound of that. Honestly, wouldn't you have a better time without me trailing along behind you and holding you back?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Holding me back from what exactly? Having a bunch of boring conversations with self centered male models who probably haven't even ever read a book much less had a conversation about one?" She glared a challenge at him, "No, John. I would much prefer to sit all night at a table with you. I've finally found someone I really care about and who cares about me. Would you deny me the chance to show him off?"

John's shoulders slumped, his final chance of getting out of the evening clearly slipping away. He kissed her now and sighed, "No love, I'd not deny you anything. I just wish I was giving you something more to show off than a middle aged, limpy alcoholic with absolutely no fashion sense. We're horribly mismatched you know."

A flash of anger coursed through Anna at John's last words, "I know what's brought this on you know. You're only feeling this way because you've just come back from your mum's house. You always get so down on yourself after you've spent time with Vera. I try to be understanding, I really do, but I have to be honest, it gets to me sometimes that you're so willing to discount everything I say and feel about you because she says the opposite. Does Vera's opinion really matter to you so much more than mine?"

"Of course not," John protested quietly.

"Well obviously it does, or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Anna sat heavily on the bed and began putting on her shoes.

John made his way across the room and sat beside her, "I'm sorry love. Just ignore me."

"I'm not going to ignore you. I hate when you cut yourself short. The man I'm looking forward to showing off tonight is kind, intelligent, funny, and chivalrous. And he will more than likely be the most devastatingly handsome and sexy man in the room. He also happens to be fifteen years older than me and a veteran injured in the line of duty, a fact that makes me inordinately proud by the way. He's honest and honorable and has overcome some difficult things in his past, although it seems he hasn't forgiven himself for them. So if you want to stay home fine, but I'll be very, very disappointed."

John looked at his shoes in silence for a moment, "I'll tell you one thing about this bloke you're showing off tonight. He'll be the luckiest man in the room, that's for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna gave the address to the cabbie and she and John rode mostly in silence, both still thinking about the conversation they had just had. Eventually, John reached over and took Anna's hand and placed it on his thigh. He was greatly relieved that she didn't pull away.

He knew she was right; he had just returned from another trip packing up his mother's house. It was a task that was more than likely to put him in a funk at the best of times, but Vera had been insisting on 'helping' him so that she was assured of getting her share of the spoils. The time he was being forced to spend alone with her was taking its toll on his patience and self-esteem. In the years they had spent apart John had forgotten just how spiteful his soon to be ex-wife could be. The temptation to return to his former self was strong and he was having a hard time fighting it without Anna by his side.

He turned to her and apologized again.

She smiled and patted his leg, "Let's just have fun tonight, just the two of us, alright? We can ignore everyone else and just concentrate on each other."

"Absolutely," he replied with far more confidence than he felt.

The car pulled to the curb and John helped Anna from the back seat. He leaned in to pay the fare and then turned toward the building chuckling suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"I know this place, but I never made the connection before. Your boss' name is Mary."

"Yes."

"Lady Mary Crawley."

"Yes."

"I work at Grantham Accounting. For Robert Crawley, The Earl of Grantham, Mary's father."

"See," Anna said triumphantly, "we have more in common than you think."

When they entered the party, John shed his jacket and helped Anna with hers. He took them to the coat check and by the time he had returned to Anna's side, Mary had already found her and the two were deep in conversation.

As John approached the pair Mary looked up, "Uncle John! What are you doing here?" she kissed his cheek, lightly squeezing his arm, "I didn't know Papa had invited you."

"He didn't," John answered, "Anna did."

"Anna did?" Mary looked confused until the penny dropped, "Oh my god, Anna is Uncle John the new bus stop beau you've been so excited about?"

"Uncle John?" Anna responded.

"Yes, John is Papa's best friend. We've known him for ages. He's the one who saved Papa's life over in Afghanistan."

Anna turned toward John, "Is that true? You never said…"

"I never guessed the Mary you worked for was Robert's Mary. Though I suppose I should have."

"Papa's here somewhere," Mary said, looking around the room, "probably either at the bar or dancing with Mama, I imagine. He was rather dreading being here this evening but Mama insisted he come. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you."

"I'll go find him at the bar. What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a champagne, Uncle John."

"The same, John, thank you."

As John moved off, Mary turned to Anna, "I can't believe it. Uncle John is your bus stop knight in shining armor. Although now I think about it I don't know why I'm so surprised. You said your man was chivalrous and rather quiet. That's Uncle John to a tee. He's Sybil's godfather, you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, Anna pulled John into her office and closed the door.

"What's the matter, Love?" John asked, "Have I done something?"

"You've done nothing, and that's the problem," Anna said lightly, "we've been here for hours and I've not had one kiss."

"It seemed a little awkward," John apologized as Anna moved closer and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Awkward, why? You've kissed me in front of complete strangers at the bus stop. I'm beginning to think it's you who's ashamed of me, not the other way round."

"Ah, so you admit you're ashamed of me," John teased.

"No! That's not what I meant…"

His eyes twinkled, "But you _just_ said…"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already."

"With pleasure." He held her more tightly and leaned down to kiss her.

As their lips made contact Anna sighed with pleasure, "I've missed those lips."

John laughed softly, "It's only been a few hours."

"Mmmm, and that's a few hours too long. I'm quite smitten with you I'm afraid."

"The feeling is very mutual, I assure you."

They spent several minutes holding one another and continuing to kiss. John had to consciously keep his hands from roaming her body, very well aware that time was passing and sooner or later they would be missed. He had no desire to be the topic of gossip, no matter how good natured it might be.

"We'd better get back," he whispered into Anna's neck.

"John?"

"Yes, Love."

"Do you dance?" Anna asked nervously playing with the collar of his shirt. She didn't want to offend him in any way, but she couldn't get the idea out of her head. "It's fine if you don't. Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"Anna, you can ask me anything, remember?" John chided her, "We've agreed to be honest with one another."

"It's just that I don't know with your knee and all, but I don't want to open a can of worms. We've been having a lovely time this evening, haven't we?"

John smiled that half smile Anna couldn't get enough of, "We have actually. It's gone much more smoothly than I expected. All thanks to you no doubt. And I have to admit, you 'showing me off' makes me feel a sense of pride I've never felt before. You're an amazing woman, Anna Smith, and by far the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Anna reached up and placed her hand on John's cheek. It was the most tender gesture he had ever felt and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"So, to answer your question," he declared, "no, I do **not** usually dance. But if you pick a slow enough song, I would be happy to sway back and forth with you in my arms tonight. In front of the entire world if need be."

"You don't have to…"

John kissed her again, "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, I promise."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

When they went back into the main room, John wasted no time asking Anna to dance at the first opportunity.

Rob and Cora watched as the couple seemed completely lost in one another.

"Who would have guessed that Bates and our Anna would end up an item, eh? The old dog."

"Don't tease him about it Robert," Cora cautioned, "he deserves someone who looks at him the way Anna does. We should support them in any way we can."

"Yes dear. You're right as usual. But it's an excellent opportunity for some good ribbing gone by the wayside. I hope you'll give me full marks for my restraint. And you might have the same talk with Mary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John took Anna's key from her hand and opened the door, stepping aside to let her through first. He had barely put the keys down when she took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"Come on you," she flashed him a sultry smile, "I've big plans for the two of us."

John shook his head, laughing, and followed her willingly. He shut the bedroom door and began to take off his jacket but Anna stopped him.

"No, let me. Tonight I intend to show you just how much I desire my ancient, limpy, alcoholic beau."

She slid her hands from his chest to his shoulders and brushed his coat to the floor.

"Anna," John whispered helplessly enthralled by her.

"Shhhh," she silenced him with what was probably the deepest, sexiest kiss of his life. He barely had time to concentrate on the kiss before he felt her hands tugging at his shirt and releasing it from his trousers. He thought she would remove it immediately, but instead she ran her hands underneath and around to his back. Feeling her fingers pressed into him by his loosened but still in place shirt practically drove him mad.

"Good god," he managed to mumble against her lips.

"You like this?" she asked as she raked her nails over his back and then began to work on his buttons, dragging her fingernail down his chest as she revealed it inch by inch. She could feel him growing hard against her and she smirked, "Never mind, I can tell."

"You naughty girl," he whispered.

"Mmmm," she purred, pulling him toward the bed, "you haven't seen anything yet."

She unbuttoned his cuffs and slid his shirt off his shoulders, nibbling on his neck as she did so. He could feel the stubble on his face scratching against her own smooth skin.

"Should I shave again for you?" he rasped.

"I can't wait that long," she whispered in his ear as she fumbled with his belt. She had it undone in no time and was making equally short work of the button and zipper. The only place she allowed herself to linger was when she ran her hands over his backside and pushed him more firmly into her own midsection.

"Anna, please," John moaned. He took her face in both his hands and crushed his lips against hers as she slid his trousers down his legs. When she began to carefully remove his shorts, he could do nothing but close his eyes and try his best to remember how to breathe.

When he was completely naked she turned from him and brushed up her hair, exposing her neck.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked with mock innocence.

John nibbled her bare neck, "If I can remember how."

He slid the zipper slowly down its track then placed his hands on her hips and stood behind her, pressing himself into her and already enjoying the feeling of being this close. She smiled wickedly as she turned and pushed him toward the bed.

"You just lie back and enjoy the show."

John did as he was told saying, "Keep this up and we're likely to have more of a sprint than a marathon."

Anna stepped out of her dress and unhooked and discarded her bra. She walked to John's side of the bed and bent to remove her stockings. He was sure she was shimmying much more than necessary for his benefit and he wasn't about to complain. Standing before him in just her panties she said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I believe I'd like that very much."

He rested his hands on her hips again, this time hooking his index fingers into the waistband of her knickers and sliding them down her shapely legs, all the while nibbling at her now bare hips.

"Remember when I said I was the luckiest bloke in the room?" he murmured against her skin, "I grossly underrepresented the situation."

Anna threw her head back and laughed, knowing full well what she was doing to him. She knelt by the bed and began to massage his injured knee.

"Did you really get this saving the Earl's life?"

John couldn't believe how calm he felt with Anna touching his scars. He didn't feel the least bit awkward or embarrassed. He just felt, 'incredible' was the word that came to mind.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he answered, "That's what they tell me. I really don't remember. I saw he was in danger and I went after him, but the next thing I remember is waking up in the field hospital."

Anna crawled her way up his body and pushed him gently back onto the bed, stretching out beside him. She ran a finger over his lips, down his chin and finally traced his collarbone, "I was incredibly proud to be the woman on your arm tonight. I always am."

As she finished speaking she shifted her leg over John's hip and straddled him.

He held her in place for a moment, asking, "Are you already ready, Love?"

"I was ready the moment I pulled you into my office," she smiled.

They both moaned as she lowered herself onto his hardness.

"Do you feel that John? How perfectly we fit together?" She took his hands from her hips and placed them on her breasts, "and how perfectly my breasts fit in your hands?"

John could only hum in response.

"Or when you slide your hand over my thigh and around to my bum, isn't that perfect too?"

He nodded and acted out her words.

"We are perfectly matched, you and I. And I don't want you to ever forget it or doubt it again, do you hear me John Bates?"

John cupped Anna's neck and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Yes Love. I mean...no Love. I mean...Jesus..." he sighed as she began to move.

Neither of them lasted very long and soon they were side by side trying to catch their breath. Anna ran her hand through the hair on John's chest, making small circles, while he played with the fingers of her other hand.

"I love you, John," she whispered and he felt the truth of her words in every cell in his body.

He rolled to kiss her softly, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to those of you who have told me you were missing this story. Haven't had any time to write what with the end of school, starting a new job and my husband retiring.**

**A little Vera for us to love to hate here. Enjoy!**

**I don't own...**

**September 10, 2013**

John was sitting on his little terrace overlooking the river when Anna brought him his tea (two milks, no sugar). She hesitated at the door as she could tell he was deep in thought. This man was a brooder, but luckily he looked ever so handsome doing it. His long legs were stretched out before him, the tell tale slight bend in the right, and his chin was resting on his outstretched index fingers.

She placed his cup on the small table between their chairs and kissed his forehead before sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Penny for them," she smiled.

He huffed a brief laugh, focussing his eyes on her, "They aren't worth half that, Love."

"I'll be the judge of that," she continued cheerily, "is it Vera again?" John's next trip north to pack his mother's things was only three days away, and spending time with his almost ex-wife always put him in a bad mood.

"Yes and no," he answered with a strained smile. He sipped his tea before continuing, "I _am _thinking about my trip north, but not in the way you probably imagine. I have a favor to ask you, but I don't think you'll like it."

"I'd do anything for you, John. You know that."

"Even face Vera?" He shifted Anna off his bad leg and further onto his good one, supporting her with his strong arms and allowing them to make better eye contact.

"What?" Anna asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you would go with me this time."

"And Vera will be there too?"

"Yes. That's why I want you to come along so badly." He raised Anna's hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Does Vera even know about me? Do you think she'll make trouble if she does? I mean, your divorce is really none of my business but…"

"Everything about me is your business, or at least I want it to be. And quite frankly, I don't care what Vera knows or doesn't know. We haven't been together in years and she cheated on me from the very beginning."

"Oh John," Anna's voice was full of sympathy and she ran her hand over his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he waved her comment away and smiled, "if I had known you were waiting for me, I would have made vastly different decisions in my life."

"Don't say that," Anna scolded, "Maybe it was all those decisions that brought us together."

John looked at the lovely woman in his lap and smiled, "Anna, my love, you are the silver lining to all my clouds."

It was Anna's turn to laugh, "Heaven's Mr. Bates, how did you ever get on without me?" she teased.

"I honestly don't remember," John answered her seriously, "which is why I'm asking you to go with me. I haven't told you before but…" John bowed his head, closed his eyes and dispelled all the air from his lungs.

"Go on," Anna encouraged him.

"I told you I wasn't a very good husband and that I was an absolutely horrible drunk, right?"

"Yes, but you also told me that you weren't that man anymore and I believe you."

"Yes, well, being alone with Vera again has made me realize that I'm not as far removed from the old me as I would like to be. She tries to make me angry," he hesitated, "and she tries to get me to drink."

Anna looked completely shocked, "That bitch!"

John rushed to continue, "I haven't done anything, I promise. But it's difficult. So, so difficult. I end up holding my sobriety chip in my hand so hard it practically cuts into me." John looked up at her with the saddest eyes Anna had ever seen, "I'm sorry I'm not a better man, Anna. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I just thought if you went with me it'd be easier."

Anna took John's face in both her hands, "Of course I'll go with you. And I'll give that Vera a good piece of my mind too. But you listen to me, John Bates, you _are _a good man and I won't let you or Vera or anyone else tell me otherwise. It's not a weakness to feel temptation and it's not a weakness to ask for help to resist that temptation. Those are the things that make you strong. You've overcome so much, John. Your addictions, your injury, jail, the loss of your military career. And I'm so, so proud of you. Any one of those things could have broken a weaker man, but not you. You've come through them stronger, and kinder and more honorable than before. And that's just one of the many reasons I love you and I always will. So just let Vera put that in her pipe and smoke it!"

John was truly chuckling now, "I don't believe even Vera stands a chance against you when you have your back up, Miss Smith."

"Damn right! When do we leave?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**September 13, 2013**

Both John and Anna had gotten more and more quiet, the closer they got to John's mother's house. When they pulled into the drive Anna finally spoke.

"The house is lovely John."

"It is. It seems strange for it to be empty now. I'm so used to it being filled with the smell of bread and sausages and just...my mum, her presence."

Anna saw the mist in his eyes and rubbed her hand over his shoulders without saying anything.

"Come on," John said with mock cheer, "let's go in."

He handed the key to Anna and then went to the boot and grabbed their luggage. He followed her into the sitting room and then turned immediately to the hallway.

"Come on back and I'll show you where we'll be sleeping," he got a sheepish look on his face as he continued, "I assumed we'd be staying together but you can have my old room if you want."

Anna came close to him, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I want to stay as close to you as possible. Whatever you need, just ask."

John looked at her with infinite love on his face, "Thank you, Anna. Truly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He led her back to the master bedroom and put the luggage down, but they didn't have time to do more than that before there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Vera," John sighed, "I'll get it."

"We've been here three seconds," Anna commented, "how does she know?"

John shook his head, "She has radar or something." He stopped at the door, "Thanks again, Love. It means a lot to me that you're here."

"Don't mention it. I'll just unpack some of these things and then I'll join you. That will give you some time to warn her I'm here."

John went to the door and opened it. It was indeed Vera and she pushed right past him without giving him a chance to step out of the way.

"Hello Vera," John said sarcastically, " what kept you?"

"You don't think I would give you the chance to hide anything away from me do you Johnny?"

"I don't even know why you're here. You know my mother lived simply. She doesn't have anything valuable. Not to anyone but me anyway."

While John was speaking, Vera was walking around the room picking up and looking at various items, "Maybe I'm feeling sentimental about the old girl. Maybe I want some mementos too."

"Or maybe you're just full of shit," John said bitterly.

"Oh, hello," both John and Vera turned toward Anna as she entered the room. She went directly to John's side and took his hand, placing her still free hand possessively on his forearm. "I'm ..."

"Anna May Smith," Vera interrupted, "twenty-eight years old. Employed at Lady Mary Fashions in London. Residence at 11 Stonegate Road, Battersea London SW. My husband's mistress I believe."

"Ex-husband I believe," Anna replied calmly.

"Not yet, Miss Smith. I'm surprised at you, Johnny. You were always so...oh what's the word?" she sneered, "honorable."

"What the hell, Vera?" John snarled, "Have you been spying on Anna?"

"No darling," Vera walked to John and ran a fingernail over his cheek, causing him to turn his head away, "I was spying on you, to protect my interests you know, and it naturally led me to her. Your 'little crumpet'."

"Vera," John warned. Anna had never seen the look currently marring John's features. It was more than anger, it was rage, and she was suddenly very glad she was here for him.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Don't worry John. Her words can't hurt me."

Vera turned to John, "Not very smart, flaunting your lover in front of me before things are finalized. If you were hoping to get me pining for you you've failed. Do you doubt that I could have someone over here in one minute to flaunt in your face as well?"

"I'm not flaunting her Vera. She's my partner and she's here to support me, not that you'd recognize the action yourself. And no, I don't doubt that you could have any one of several men over here in an instant. Why should this be any different than when we were actually married."

"John, mind your manners," Anna interjected, "No need to stoop to her level."

Vera turned abruptly toward Anna, "I don't need you to defend me you little gold digger. I don't know what you're trying to get your hands on, but if you're looking for a sugar daddy, I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed in Johnny. He's nothing."

"The only thing I want to get my hands on is John," Anna replied, "And just so you know, I haven't been the least bit disappointed."

Vera stood glaring at Anna for a moment until she said, "I'm going down to the corner for some cigarettes. Don't pack anything away until I get back."

As she slammed the door, John looked down at Anna, "And you told me to mind my manners," he grinned. The next moment both he and Anna burst into laughter.

Anna and John were in the kitchen starting the kettle when Vera returned from the market. She flopped down on the couch and opened the magazine she had purchased, rapidly flipping through the pages. And that's exactly where she remained for the entire evening, not lifting a finger to help the other two as they packed box after box of John's mother's things.

When asked why she was there if she didn't intend to help, Vera replied, "I'm here for one reason and one reason only, make no mistake about that, to make sure Sticky Fingers Johnny doesn't ferret away something he forgets to mention. I want my fair share."

When Anna glared at her she continued, "Are you surprised at the nickname, Anna? I bet you didn't know John had gone to prison for petty larceny did you?"

Anna refused to be riled, "I did in fact. John and I don't keep secrets from one another. Our relationship is based on trust."

"Isn't that sweet," Vera murmured, "Not very wise, but sweet. Just you wait, Johnny will find a way to disappoint you. He always does."

John sighed and straightened up from the box he was loading, "Jesus Christ Vera, give it a rest. Can't you see that you're not going to get under our skin? If it's so miserable being married to me, and believe me I'm not saying it isn't, then just divorce me already and we can go our separate ways."

"I would, but being a nuisance is so much fun!"

"John told me you love to try to make him angry."

"Really?" Vera said, showing some interest.

"He also told me you try to get him to drink."

"Did he now? And I bet he told you I try to seduce him too. As if."

"No Vera," John said, looking into the distance, "I left that part out. I tried to spare you some dignity."

"What a sad little world you must live in, Vera," Anna interjected.

"You'll know soon enough, deary," Vera replied with a sneer, "John can't keep the good boy act up for very long. How long have you known each other? A few months? Just you wait." She stood and moved toward the hallway, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to make a quick trip to the loo. Don't feel you have to stop working on my account."

As soon as she had left the room John turned to Anna, "Jesus Anna, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she would be this bad. I thought with you here she might behave."

Anna ran a hand over her forehead, "It's fine," she uttered, sounding very tired.

"Anna, I told you I was tempted to lose my temper, and maybe even to drink, but what Vera said about seducing me…"

"Oh god, John, don't think I believe her lies for even one minute." She came and brushed his unruly lock of hair back into place, "I know you'd never cheat on me," she smiled up at him.

"Do you?"

"Well not with her anyway," Anna joked. "What I can't understand is what you ever saw in her in the first place. I mean, I get that she's striking and all, but really John. Not that it's any of my business, mind."

John grimaced and shook his head, "All I can say is that I was a different man in my youth. Much wilder and very reckless. I always drank too much and I often didn't make the best decisions. We fed off of one another's manic energy I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They worked for several hours only stopping briefly to have a supper of scrambled eggs and toast.

Finally, Anna finished a box and dropped it heavily on top of another, "That's it for me. I'm done in for tonight. Let's go to bed."

John looked up and smiled, "Alright, just let me finish putting these books away and I'll be ready."

Vera raised her brows, "Going to bed together are you? How cozy. Remember, I'll be just down the hall."

"What?" John exclaimed, "You're not staying here with us."

"Of course I am. I can't trust the two of you not to take all the good stuff while I'm gone, can I?"

Anna put her arm around John's waist and began walking down the hallway with him, "It's fine John. She won't bother us," She looked pointedly at Vera over her shoulder, "but I hope you brought earplugs, we can get awfully loud."

As soon as they got into the bedroom and shut the door, John made his way carefully to the bed and sat down. His forehead was furrowed and he let a low groan escape his lips.

"John, what's the matter?" Anna asked, immediately concerned, "Is it your knee?"

"Mmmm," was all John managed to say in return.

"Let me see."

"It's fine."

"Let me see," Anna spoke more emphatically this time.

"Anna…"

"John, take your trousers off this minute and let me see your knee."

"And that sentence started off so well," John joked, but the mirth never quite made it into his voice. Nevertheless, he rose and removed his trousers, revealing a knee that was so red as to look sunburned. It was obviously very painful.

"Oh my god John. Why didn't you say something?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I didn't want to give Vera the satisfaction."

"So instead you let your knee get hot and swollen, probably throbbing."

Anna's hands were on her hips and John tried to avoid his scolding with another joke, "Well there are parts of my body you enjoy when they are hot and swollen. Probably throbbing."

Anna couldn't help herself and burst into a grin, "You idiot," she laughed, "I know I packed a hot water bottle into one of those boxes back there. You lie down and I'll go fix it for you."

"Anna, don't. I don't want Vera to see you," he pleaded.

"Oh who cares. I'll not have you suffering all night just because of something Vera might or might not think." And with that she was gone.

When she got to the kitchen with the hot water bottle, she found Vera sitting at the table smoking a cigarette.

"I don't think John allows smoking in the house, Vera," she said, making her way to the stove and turning the kettle on.

"He used to smoke himself, Miss Smith. Before he got all high and mighty that is. Besides, if he wants me to stop, he can come out here and ask me himself." She looked at the water bottle and sneered, "That is, if he can still move."

They were silent for awhile when Vera spoke again, "You know what I can't understand, Anna."

"What's that, Vera?" Anna asked defiantly.

"Why someone like you is even with someone like Johnny. You know he'll be an invalid before you're even in your forties."

When Anna ignored her, she continued, "I mean, what do you see in an old, crippled alcoholic like John? It's not like he has any money or anything. And he'll have even less when I'm through with him."

Anna finished making up the hot water bottle, "Someone like you could never understand what I see in someone like John. And I pity you for it."

She made her way back into the bedroom to find John sprawled across one side of the bed, his arm thrown over his eyes. She approached him and placed the water bottle, which she had wrapped in a tea towel, onto his inflamed knee. She also gave him some aspirin, which John dutifully swallowed with the glass of water she had brought.

"Ahhh," John sighed, "that feels heavenly."

"Good," Anna replied, stripping down to her underwear and crawling into bed with him. She snuggled into John's side and he pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her hand against his chest.

A few moments passed when John broke the silence, "Do you want to make love?" he asked.

"We don't have to," Anna answered, responding to his rather unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's a bit of a relief. I think I'm much too tired, sore and irritated to be any good to you. I'm so sorry I brought you here Anna. Vera's horrendous, I'm working you like a slave and now I can't even make love to you."

She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. I'm not sorry I'm here. Not one bit. I'm happy to support you. I like the thought that we're a team. Against Vera, or anyone, or anything else. And as for making love, I'm just as tired and sore as you are."

She had almost drifted off when John spoke again, "This is nice."

"It is. And I rather like the idea of us sleeping together just because we want to be close. It's not just about sex."

John rose up on his elbow to look at Anna, "It's never been 'just about sex' with us Anna. Never."

"I do have one regret though," Anna smiled.

"What's that?"

"We won't be making 'noises' that would irritate Vera. I think I'll fake it, just so she hears."

John chuckled, "I thought we weren't supposed to care what Vera thinks."

She looked at him with a cheeky grin, "No, I said _you _weren't supposed to care. I can do what I like."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N This bonus chapter was inspired by JamesLuver who is a great fanfic writer. You should check out her work.**

**September 11, 2013**

John woke the next morning when the dawn had not yet broken but the darkness was just turning to bits of grey. He gingerly moved his knee and was pleasantly surprised when the sharp stab of pain he was anticipating didn't materialize. Instead, there was a very manageable dull ache. He knew he had Anna's quick ministrations to thank for that. If he had had his way he probably wouldn't have gotten any rest at all during the night and he would barely be able to move today.

He looked over and smiled at Anna's sleeping form. What a difference she had made in his life in the relatively short time they had known each other. The fact was driven home even more deeply because John knew Vera was sleeping just down the hallway. They were both very strong women, each full of life in their own way, but that was where any resemblance ended.

Where Vera was all darkness, in looks, outlook and demeanor, Anna was all light. Contemplating his knee again, John couldn't help but reflect on how both women had the power to bully him, but Anna's bullying was always for his own benefit, to get him to do what he should be wise enough to do on his own. Anna built him up with every word and deed. Vera's bullying was always to get what she wanted from him for herself. It tore him down until there was nothing left for him to be proud of or feel good about. He knew it wasn't Vera's fault entirely, after all, he had let her make him feel that way. It was his choice to turn to drugs and alcohol when his wife rejected him upon his injury.

But at the same time, John realized that he was making progress. Where he would have dwelt on the negative side of things in the past, now, with Anna's help, he was just as likely to remind himself that yes, he had made serious mistakes in his life, but he had also overcome them. And he had done so mostly on his own. Thank god he had, or he never would have been ready to accept Anna and her love when he met her. What an absolutely terrifying thought that was. No, John decided, if he had a chance to go back and erase the pain in his past at the cost of giving up even one day with Anna, he would never make the trade.

Although she was still asleep, John was so overcome with feelings of love and gratitude, that he couldn't resist kissing Anna's bare shoulder. In fact, he couldn't stop at her shoulder and brushed her hair away from her neck, kissing that too. Anna stirred with a sigh, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling. He scooted his body closer to hers so that he was snuggled right against the full length of her back, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. His body began to react to her closeness and he pressed his awakening arousal more firmly into her bottom.

"What time is it?" Anna mumbled.

"Too early for me to be bothering you," John moved back slightly.

Anna whined at the loss of contact, "Don't start something you aren't willing to finish, Mr. Bates. Is it early enough to 'bother me' and then go back to sleep for a little while?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Probably," John grinned.

Anna rolled toward him and ran her hands down his torso, "And how does your knee feel? Will it hold up?"

"We'll never know until we try, will we?" John teased.

They began to kiss, but Anna pulled away, "Hey, I thought you were worried about Vera sleeping just down the hall?"

"Vera's a very late sleeper," John pulled Anna back to him, "and we can be very quiet."

They made love slowly, sweetly and silently, only whispering words of love and devotion to one another. When they had finished, both were content to fall back to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

When John awoke later, he slipped out of bed and dressed quietly. He made his way to the kitchen and cooked up another batch of scrambled eggs and toast, putting the kettle on for tea. Before long, Anna wandered in looking beautifully disheveled.

"Did I wake you?" John apologized, handing her a cup of tea just the way she liked it, "I tried not to make too much noise."

"I think it was more the loss of your presence beside me," she smiled, "I missed you in bed." She took a sip of her tea and continued, "So what's left to do today?"

John began filling plates and bringing them to the table. He sat across from Anna and said, "I'd like to get as many things packed as possible and be back on the road by early afternoon in order to avoid most of the traffic. Hopefully, I can finish everything up next time I'm here. I don't want to keep doing this month after month."

"Mmmm, next time _we're_ here you mean."

"You'd come with me again? Even with how horrible Vera has been?"

"I'd come back with you again _because_ of how terrible Vera has been. You don't think I'd leave you to face her alone do you?"

John smiled. He rather enjoyed being protected by this petite blonde tiger. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you."

"Overcame a lot and ended up completely wonderful, that's what," Anna replied completely seriously.

They chatted about other things as they finished their breakfast and then did the washing up together. They stopped to smile at one another frequently, both enjoying the domesticity of their activity. As they continued to work, John began to feel rather melancholy and it didn't take Anna long to notice the change in his mood.

"Are you brooding again, Mr. Bates?" she teased.

He smiled wistfully at her, "You caught me."

"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking or should I just let it lie?"

"I don't mind telling you. I was just thinking how comfortable it is doing the dishes here with you."

Anna rubbed at the next plate, smiling over at John, "And that made you sad, did it?"

"No, of course not," he protested, "I was just missing my mum." He hesitated and for a moment was lost in his own thoughts. He looked toward Anna with a grin, "I'm sorry you never met her. She would have loved you."

"As opposed to me I assume?" Vera stood in the doorway of the kitchen leaning against the wall. She was still in her nightgown and her robe hung open, revealing way too much leg and cleavage in Anna's opinion. John turned back to the kitchen window to avoid looking at her and Vera continued, "God knows she could never stand me." She made her way over to the kettle and fixed a cup of tea.

"You two had breakfast?" she said with her back to them.

"We did," Anna answered winking at John, "We would have waited, but for some reason we were famished this morning."

"So how much do you two have left to do?" Vera asked.

"Why?" John responded, looking over his shoulder, "Did sitting on the settee all day reading magazines tire you out yesterday?"

"I _do_ have better things to do you know."

"Feel free to go do them," John grumbled.

"And leave you two to take all the good things? Not likely."

John turned to face his soon to be ex-wife, leaving Anna to finish the dishes, "Anna and I were just saying that one more trip up here should do it anyway. Then you can report the value of all this to your lawyer and you and I can finally be done with one another."

"It wasn't all bad, Johnny," Vera cooed in a sultry tone.

John sighed, "No, it wasn't. But it is now. And it has been for a long while."

"I should go," Anna interjected, moving toward the door.

"No, you shouldn't," John stopped her with a gentle tug on her arm. "I don't care if you hear what I have to say to Vera. We have no secrets, you and I."

Vera made a groaning sound while rolling her eyes, but John continued, "I don't wish you any ill will, Vera. In fact, I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Anna makes me," he smiled at his 'girlfriend' but he noticed the flash of anger in Vera's eyes, "You're only punishing yourself by hanging on to all this bitterness and anger. I've moved on and there's nothing you can do about it. You should too. Be happy Vera. Just go and be happy."

"Oh, I intend to," Vera said, rising from the table, "but not until I get what's coming to me." She left the room and went to change out of her night clothes.

Anna gave John a peck on the cheek, "I'd like to give her what's coming to her," she giggled, "but I'm very proud of you John. That was kind of you to wish her well."

He held Anna more tightly, "I guess you're convincing me that I'm a pretty good guy. Anyway, knowing she's found some happiness might help me feel less guilty about the part I played in ruining her life."

"Vera's happiness is her own concern. You need to stop taking responsibility for it."

"I'm sorry," John's smile faded.

"No need to be sorry," Anna rubbed his arms in encouragement, "I just don't like it when you're so hard on yourself, that's all. Come on handsome," she said, pulling on his hand and leading him toward the sitting room, "let's get this done and get home to London."

The rest of the day went fairly well. Vera went out and bought herself breakfast, leaving Anna and John to pack alone for over an hour. She came back with a fresh supply of magazines and continued to 'supervise' their work. The only problem occured when John and Anna were packing up the car to head south. John had packed one box of his mother's things that he intended to take with him in the car.

"What's in there?" Vera asked suspiciously.

"Just some things that were special to my mother. They have sentimental value, nothing more."

"I'll be the judge of that. Open the box, Johnny."

"Vera, it's all packed and taped. You're not going to ask me to unwrap each thing are you?"

"I am. You know you can't be trusted around things like...oh let's say silver, shall we?"

John stood for a moment and took a deep breath, but before he lost his temper he caught Anna's reassuring smile, "Fine, I'll unpack them." He set the box on the coffee table and removed the tape. Opening the box, he slid it towards Vera.

She rummaged around and pulled out a needlepoint pillow with the words "Stand Strong", John's family's motto, stitched on it. Vera tossed it to the side and it tumbled to the floor forcing John to retrieve it with a frown. Next, she brought out a wedding album.

"This isn't ours, is it Johnny?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's my parents'. I wouldn't even know where to find ours, but if I happen to run across it I'll be sure to save it for you."

"Here's something interesting," Vera commented as she pulled a crystal vase from the box and unwrapped the newspaper that was cushioning it, "I think I'll just put this with the things I'll be taking." Before John could protest she had lifted the last item from the bottom of the box, "Oh and look what we have here. This will look lovely wherever I end up." She shook the lace table cloth out to its full length in front of her.

"You can't have those, Vera."

"Why not?" she asked smugly, "as you say, they aren't worth much. They just have sentimental value."

"To me," John snapped, "and to my mother. Not to you."

"How do you know? I've always loved this table cloth. And the vase, even though it's chipped now. I want a little something to remember my dear departed mother-in-law by, don't I?"

"Not those," John growled. Anna looked questioningly at him and he added, "My grandmother brought that table cloth over from Ireland and gave it to my mother on her wedding day. And the vase is the last gift my father gave her before he died."

"Really?" Vera asked in mock innocence, "I had no idea. Well, that makes them even more special doesn't it?"

"You can't have them, Vera," John said between gritted teeth. Anna came and stood beside him with her hand on his back.

"You can give them to me now or I can ask for them in the settlement." Vera eyed John and Anna and continued, "I can drag my feet for a long time, Johnny boy. I know you. Your sense of honor won't want to be stringing Miss Smith here along indefinitely, but I assure you, I have no such qualms."

"Vera...I'm warning you!"

"About what? Warning me that you'd lose your temper? Go ahead John, lose your temper. Throw things, or better yet, strike me. I bet both the lawyers _and _your Anna would find _that_ impressive."

"I've never struck you!"

"There's a first time for everything."

John took a shuddering breath and relaxed a little. He seemed deflated as he said, "You know what? Take them. They're just things. The sooner this divorce is finished the better. I need to get on with my life."

He picked up the luggage and stormed out the door, leaving Anna behind. She made her way around the room putting the items Vera had agreed to let John take back into their box.

"Do you see what you're getting into?" Vera asked her with a smile.

"Don't," Anna warned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't even speak to me. John would never hit you, but I make no such promises. Now get out of the house. I'll wait until you've packed your things, but I won't leave you here alone."

When she had finished packing John's box, she sat on the settee and opened one of Vera's magazines, flipping through it, "I'll give you ten minutes before I start chucking your stuff out the front door."

Vera stared daggers in Anna's direction but the younger woman refused to look away. Finally, Vera broke their eye contact, "Well, as I said, I have things to do anyway." She made her way back into the bedroom, calling a cab as she went.

John never came back into the house, but Anna saw him sitting in the car when she went out and made sure Vera actually got into a cab. She took the key John had shown her and locked the door. When she got in the car, John still didn't say a word, he just drove quickly away.

Before long however, he pulled to the side of the road and slammed his hand against the steering wheel, "Fuck!" he shouted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Oh John, I'm so sorry."

He seemed to snap out of his mood a little, returning to the present. "Pardon my language."

Anna waved his comment away.

Tears formed in John's eyes. He stared straight ahead as he spoke, "My mother's things. She doesn't really want them, she's just being vindictive. I wouldn't be surprised if they were up on Ebay tomorrow." He was silent for a few moments, "I can't believe I let her have them. I should have put up more of a fight," he looked over at Anna, "but she's right. I can't just keep stringing you along forever."

"You haven't strung me along. You've been honest with me from the very beginning. Besides," she rubbed his shoulder, "we've been making steady progress in our relationship. I have no complaints."

"Not yet. But if Vera would go so far as to take my mother's things just so I can't have them, I have no doubt she would delay the divorce just to slow down our relationship. As it stands, I have nothing more to offer you. She's so miserable she can't stand the thought that we might be happy."

"But we are happy, aren't we?" Anna asked, sounding a bit concerned, "I am."

John frowned in Anna's direction, feeling guilty about making Anna doubt his commitment, "Of course I'm happy. I've been happier these last four months than at any other time in my life. And that's all down to you. That's why I can't help feeling you deserve more than this. More than these struggles with Vera. More than being tied to a married man."

"I'm tied to you, John. And there's nothing you or Vera can do to change that. You're a good and honorable man and I know you aren't playing me falsely. So let's just go home, back to our lives together in London. What's that saying? 'Living well is the best revenge'."

"My mother would be so disappointed that I lost her things."

"Your mother would place the blame firmly on Vera's shoulders. Exactly where it belongs." Anna lifted John's hand to her lips and kissed it.

He looked at her and smiled, then leaned over and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go home."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter is mostly because lynnesaundersfanfic wouldn't quit pestering me about it. Thanks.**

**I don't own...**

**October 8, 2013**

John stood in the pouring rain, huddled under yet another new umbrella. He had gotten to the bus stop even earlier this morning when he saw how horrendous the weather was. He knew it wouldn't do his knee any good, but he couldn't stand the thought of arriving after Anna and making her wait in the rain. He flexed his knee, feeling the stiffness that preceded pain beginning to form.

"Not good for the old bones, is it?" Mrs. Murphy, the only other person at the bus stop commiserated with John.

"No," he smiled weakly. He liked the elderly woman whom he and Anna often waited with. Due to Anna's personality, he knew that she was a cleaning lady in one of the embassies in downtown London and that she was near retirement. What he didn't like was her calling his bones 'old'. He felt old and he wished Anna would hurry up and get here before his mood had anymore chance to turn sour.

He struggled to find something else to say to Mrs. Murphy but was relieved of the duty when he saw Anna walking rapidly down the pavement carrying two cups and no umbrella.

She approached the pair with a big smile, "Here you go," she handed John his cuppa (two milks, no sugar), "I'm afraid it's a little waterlogged." She smiled sweetly again and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm afraid you're a little waterlogged," he responded, taking the cup from her and handing her his umbrella. He didn't know how she did it, but he was already feeling better. "Where's your umbrella? I know you have one, or ten." He flashed her a mischievous smile.

"It's at home with all the others, you cheeky sod," she replied with as much mock indignity as she could muster. "I'm thinking of donating them all the the Victoria and Albert for an exhibit."

"That's a good idea. Someone might as well get some use out of them," he laughed. She considered being cross, but the way his eyes sparkled and the crinkles in his cheeks left her feeling nothing but love and attraction.

"Jesus, it's freezing out here. How is it not snowing?" she rubbed her gloved hands together as she grumbled.

"Come here," John unbuttoned his coat and held it open so that she could snuggle under it with him.

"But I'll get your shirt all wet."

"It'll dry, come here." The sultry tone that his voice had taken on made Anna feel decidedly warmer all by itself, but she allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms none the less.

"There," he spoke into her wet hair, peppering her temple with little kisses, "Isn't that better."

"Mmmm, much. And you wonder why I always leave my umbrellas at home."

They would have been happy to stand like that all day but Mrs. Murphy chuckled and they both turned.

"Is something funny, Mrs. Murphy?" Anna asked.

"No not funny. I've held my piece for months now but I just can't keep silent any longer. You two are about the cutest thing I've ever seen. Does my old heart good to see two people so much in love. I wish my Megan had the kind of relationship you two have but she had to go and marry that gobshite Louis. Thank god she had the sense to divorce him," she seemed to realize what she was saying then and apologized, "Goodness, pardon my language, and my ramblings. None of my business at all."

While the older woman was speaking, Anna had buried her head further into John's chest. She enjoyed the fact that their love was so easily noticeable to others. You just couldn't hide something that shone so brightly, "It's quite alright. We take it as a compliment, don't we John?"

"Can you blame me?" John began speaking to Mrs. Murphy, but when he turned to look back at Anna his knee seized up, sending a searing pain down his leg. He hissed instead of finishing his sentence.

"John, what is it?" Anna asked, full of concern, "Is it your knee?"

"It's nothing," John murmured, but his face had gone a little pale.

"Don't you listen to him, Anna," Mrs Murphy interjected, "His knee has been bothering him all morning. He got here a good half hour before you arrived and this weather is taking its toll."

Anna turned and looked to John, scowling, "Did you get here that early?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she hesitated, but he didn't answer, "Never mind, I know why. You didn't want me to be out in the rain, did you? Did you?"

John looked up and saw Anna's bus coming, "Here's your bus…"

"Yes, I see," Anna said, looking over her shoulder, "but you still have time for a simple yes or no answer to my question. You got here early to keep me out of the rain, didn't you?"

"Alright, yes I did," John grumbled, "but my knee really isn't hurting that badly. I'll be fine. You needn't worry."

"But I do worry John Bates. And I absolutely forbid you from waiting for me at the stop tonight if the weather hasn't improved. Just go home and I'll meet you at yours. Agreed?"

By this time, the bus had arrived and Mrs. Murphy had waddled her way up the steps. At the top, she turned, "Anna, are you coming?"

"Be right there," Anna replied sweetly but as she turned back to John her stern look returned.

"Agreed?" she repeated.

"Yes, yes, I agree."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now go or you'll miss your bus."

Anna hurried up the steps, "I'm calling you later to check up on you, understand?"

"Yes dear," John sighed, but as the bus doors closed and whisked Anna away, he couldn't help but marvel at how nice it felt to have someone be concerned about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John looked at the clock on his desk and quickly shuffled his papers back into their manilla folder. If he left in the next few minutes, he could catch the bus that got to his stop about a quarter of an hour before Anna's. He knew she would be cross with him, after all, she had texted him four times during the day checking on his knee, but he didn't care. He would be far more cross with himself if he thought he let her walk home in the rain without the benefit of his umbrella.

Besides, he rationalized, he had only promised to go straight home if the weather hadn't improved. It was still pouring outside but the temperature had gone up two or three degrees since this morning. That was an improvement, wasn't it?

He stood and made his way more slowly toward the lift than he would have liked. In truth, his knee felt incredibly stiff after sitting all day, and he knew that the pain would return once he went back out into the cold and wet. He made a particular effort not to limp as he went by Thomas' desk but it did no good.

"Horrible day out for a cripple, hey Bates?" the young man sneered, "Maybe you should have stayed home and rested. Let those of us more able bodied take over."

John stepped into the lift, pushed the button for the ground floor and waited until the doors were just closing, "I wouldn't dream of doing that to my clients Thomas. Leave them in your hands? I don't think so."

It took the better part of ten minutes for his bus to arrive and his knee was already starting to feel painful. He practically hobbled up the steps to pay his fare and then made sure he sat on the side where he could stretch his leg into the aisle. He didn't know which he was dreading more, the pain in his knee, or the scolding he would get from Anna when she found him waiting for her at their stop. But what kind of a partner would he be if he let her wait there for him? No, he couldn't do it. He would just have to face her wrath. He smiled as he leaned his head back on the seat; at least she looked adorable when she was chuffed at him.

As the bus trundled down the last few blocks to his stop, John massaged his knee to loosen it slightly before he had to disembark. He was relieved when Anna's bus came down the street before the usual fifteen minutes had elapsed. He knew Anna had seen him waiting through the bus window, so he was not at all surprised when she came off the bus already scowling.

She didn't say anything to him, but her expression spoke volumes.

John simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "You said I wasn't to wait if the weather was _no_ better. I do think it's _a little _better. You didn't say how much."

Anna felt the scowl crumble from her face, "Silly beggar. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I very much hope you're going to take me to dinner. Truth be told, I do feel rather horrible."

John was again relieved when Anna put her arm through his and matched his steps as they began down the street. She couldn't be too upset.

"I'm going to do better than that. I'm going to take you back to yours and fix you your tea. And you're going to sit on settee with a hot water bottle and not move a muscle."

"Anna…" he began to protest.

"And I'll hear no more about it John Bates."

"Yes dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to her word, Anna had John on the sofa with his leg propped up on a pillow within about one minute of entering his flat. She went in the kitchen and set the kettle to boil and then returned.

"Where are your pain pills?"

"I don't want to take any. They make me sleepy."

Her hand went to her hip as she repeated, "Where are your pills?"

"But if I fall asleep I won't get to spend time with you," John whined and sounded like a petulant child.

Undeterred, Anna answered, "And it serves you right. Putting your knee at risk just so I wouldn't be in the rain."

"And what if I had let you stand in the rain? What if you got sick and it was my fault? I'd rather be the one in misery than watch you feeling poorly, truly."

"I know you would. And I love you for it. But if that's what you want to do, then you can't argue with me when I want you to take your pills. Do you think I like to see you in pain, knowing that you did it for me?"

John thought for a moment, "Vicodin, middle shelf in the bathroom cupboard."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Though I don't know what for."

Anna brought John his pills, a glass of water, a hot water bottle, and his cup of tea. She returned only a few moments later with a tray laden with two bowls of soup, bread and butter.

"Is this alright? I could make something more if you'd like, but I didn't know what kind of appetite you'd have."

John smiled and she could tell he was already feeling a little drowsy, "It's fine Love. Soup is perfect. Just like you."

They ate in happy silence for a little while when Anna looked up and grinned, "I know you say it to let me know you're humoring me, but I kind of like it when you say 'yes dear' in that totally exasperated way."

John took Anna's bowl from her hand and set it back on the tray, "Come here," he used the same tone of voice he had used in the morning as he pulled her closer.

She tucked herself under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he whispered.

"What's that?"

"I like it too. Calling you 'my dear', or 'my love', or 'my darling'. I like saying you're mine. I can't believe how lucky I am that you are. But I'm very grateful."

"Me too."

It was silent until she spoke again, "This is nice, taking care of you."

He was truly drowsy now, "It is," his mind drifted back to her words earlier in the day, "And you wonder why I wait for you in the rain and let my knee get sore."

It was several hours later when she woke him and they made their way to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm happy to be posting this chapter. It may be the only one for a while. Just started Grad School and I'm super busy. So lots of reviews, follows, and faves would be particularly appreciated right now (yes, I'm shamelessly begging). Oh and my apologies if you are a Liverpool fan, but I had to use somebody.**

**I don't own…**

**November 16, 2013**

Anna snuggled down further into John's side as she watched the rain trickle down the bus's window. Despite the weather, she had a huge smile on her face; a smile most decidedly not matched by John. She nudged him with her shoulder, trying to coax him into giving her some kind of a grin, even a small one.

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me hire a cab to take us to the restaurant. It is your birthday after all," he grumbled.

"And because it's my birthday I should get to do what I want, and I can't think of anything nicer than riding the bus with you. You have no idea how many times I dreamed of sitting with you like this when we first met. And every day I had to get on the bus alone and ride to work dreaming of your eyes and your smile. Now my dreams have come true and I want to enjoy them."

"Yes, Love," John agreed, but Anna saw him roll his eyes.

"You're just out of sorts because you're nervous. What happened to my big, strong war hero?" she teased.

"Your big, strong war hero always disputes the fact that he is one, but even granting you that, _he_ only had to face the enemy. I'm facing your parents."

"They'll love you."

"Will they?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Why shouldn't they? Laura and Colin think you're marvelous, so you know they'll be on our side tonight."

"We have sides now?" John interrupted in a slight panic, "Why do we need sides if they'll love me?"

"Alright, not sides then, but they'll help keep the conversation going and get us over any rough spots."

"Now there are rough spots? Good lord."

"John, relax," Anna squeezed his arm for comfort, "what could they find to dislike? They aren't the kind of parents who disagree with the man their daughter brings home just on principle. They loved Colin from the very first."

"Yes, well, Colin's not 15 years Laura's senior. Nor does he walk with a cane or have a history of addiction and a 'not quite' ex-wife. What could they possibly disagree with?"

"They'll see the same things I see in you, Mr. Bates," Anna smiled again, "don't you worry."

"That's another thing," John continued, "don't call me 'Mr. Bates' tonight. It just emphasizes that I'm closer to your father's age then your own. Makes me sound like I was your Maths teacher or something."

"Hey, I met Vera for you. And I fought for you when I met her. All I'm asking is that you be your wonderful self and my parents will see that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life John, and that's down to you. That's all they want for me. You'll see."

As the bus pulled to their stop near the restaurant, John turned to Anna, "I love you. No matter what happens tonight, remember how much I love you."

They stepped off the bus and walked arm in arm down the block. All the way, Anna rubbed John's arm in an effort to reassure him. He opened the door for her and she immediately recognized her parents, sister and brother-in-law at one of the tables. As they approached the group, Anna's family rose to greet them.

Anna's mother embraced her daughter with a warm smile, "Anna, darling, happy birthday. You look wonderful, is that a new dress?"

"Yes, Mary let me pick something for my birthday. What do you think Laura?" she said, turning to her sister.

"It's smashing, Sis," she gave Anna a hug and then did the same for John, "You're looking rather smart yourself, John."

Anna turned toward her parents, beaming with pride, "Mum, Dad, this is John. John, this is my father, Henry Smith and my mother, Audrey."

John moved his cane to his other hand and leaned forward, flashing them both his best smile, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Your daughter is, without a doubt, the most amazing woman I've ever met."

He shook hands with them and as they were all sitting down Anna's father said, "Well our Anna thinks you're amazing too, so I guess the two of you are well matched."

"And please call us Henry and Audrey, John," her mother chimed in.

Anna could feel John physically relax beside her and she didn't think she had ever loved her parents more than she did in that moment. She squeezed John's thigh beneath the table as if to say 'I told you so'.

"So I'm afraid we're a little ahead of you on the cocktails," Anna's father said cheerfully, "What are the two of you having?"

"I'll have a champagne since it's my birthday," Anna answered brightly.

John was a bit nervous as he answered, "I'll just have a sparkling water. I don't drink."

"Oh that's right. Anna told us," her father continued, "probably drink too bloody much myself, truth be told. Much healthier not to. Good for you, John."

The rest of the dinner passed happily as Anna's parents seemed to go out of their way to draw John into the conversation. Bit by bit, he was able to relax and enjoy Anna's joyous family reunion. It made sense to him now how the woman he knew had become so happy, optimistic and generous of spirit. How could you help it being raised in this family?

Anna's father even went so far as to bring up John's injury instead of skirting around the issue, "Anna tells us you were wounded in the line of duty, John. Saving the Earl of Grantham's life or something. I've met the Earl on several occasions what with Anna and Lady Mary being so close. It was a life worth saving, he's a good man. Thank you for your service to our country."

John shook his head, "Henry, I'm afraid I owe you and Audrey an apology. I was very… apprehensive about meeting the two of you tonight."

"More like dreading it," Anna teased.

"Yes, alright, thank you for that Love," John smiled as the others laughed. "But I have to say, you've gone out of your way to make me feel welcome and comfortable and I'm humbled by your generosity."

"Oh, don't think we didn't check up on you, John," Audrey said between bites, "but Laura and Colin said they had met you on several occasions and that you were perfectly suitable. And Lady Mary likes you, so…"

"And she doesn't like anybody," Laura added.

"I just want my little girl to be happy," Anna's father interjected, "and you obviously do that. In fact, I've never seen her so happy before with anyone. I know my girl," he beamed at Anna, "and she's probably the best judge of character I've ever known. If she trusts you, then I trust you, at least until you give me a reason not to."

John shook his head, "I won't, I promise. Anna is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Of course you won't," Anna kissed his cheek, her eyes shining with pride. She was sure this was her best birthday ever.

"I do have one serious question for you, John," Henry said, trying to look stern, "and my support of your relationship with Anna may very well rest on your answer."

John sat straighter in his chair, "Yes, sir?"

"Who do you support in the football?"

John looked around the table for a clue as to whether or not he could reveal his true feelings, but aside from Anna's eyes going wide, he found no help.

"My family have always been ManU supporters," John said with no little amount of trepidation in his tone of voice.

Colin lowered his head and refused to make eye contact with John.

"Manchester United?" Henry boomed, "Manchester United? Anna, what were you thinking? I could handle the age difference and the divorce, but you had to fall for a United fan?"

"Sorry Dad," Anna laughed.

"It's not my fault, Henry," John defended himself goodnaturedly, "I always say you don't so much pick your team as inherit them from your family."

"So if you and Anna have children, my grandkids will be United fans? Over my dead body."

Anna was appalled, "Kids! Dad what are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm not rushing you two into anything my girl, but these things have to be placed out in the open from the get go. Don't you agree, John?"

"I do, Henry. I do. Don't tell me you're a Liverpool fan?"

"Good god no. They're the only team I hate more than Manchester United. We root for Newcastle in this family. Always have and always will, isn't that right Colin?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Go Newcastle," Colin raised his fist in a lackadaisical salute.

"That's right," Henry enthused, thumping his knife on the table.

Colin looked to John and whispered, "Sorry, mate."

By now the women were laughing and rolling their eyes.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Anna's mother asked, "Now John, Anna's father and I are here until Monday and we were planning on taking the girls and Colin on a river tour of London tomorrow. We'd love to have you join us."

"Oh please, John?" Anna pleaded.

"Yes, please John?" Colin joked, "Henry and I hate to be outnumbered."

"I'd be happy to. Maybe Anna and I can have you over to mine for brunch on Sunday morning if you don't already have plans." John almost couldn't believe he had made the offer but he really wanted to repay the Smiths' kindness in some small way. He was rewarded with Anna's biggest smile of the evening, and his heart swelled to near bursting that he could make her so happy.

He couldn't help but add, "Maybe there will be a ManU match we can watch together, eh Henry?"

"Well that's our weekend all sorted then," Anna's mother inserted quickly, "now let's see what they have for puddings, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Anna had just put the Smiths in one taxi and Laura and Colin in another and waved them off down the street.

John turned to Anna, but before he had a chance to speak she took him by both of his lapels and smashed her lips against his.

"What was that for?" he laughed, after regaining his balance on the slippery walk.

"For being utterly wonderful, that's what. You completely charmed my mum and dad. They loved you even after you admitted to following ManU."

"You always give me too much credit. They were determined to like me."

"And you never take enough. That's why we're perfect for each other." She smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"What would you like to do now, birthday girl? Go for a walk along the river? Visit a pub? Whatever you want."

"I want you to take me home and make love to me."

John raised his eyebrows, "It's your birthday and I'm the one getting a present," he smirked.

"Let's get a cab, I'm freezing."

"I thought you wanted to take the bus? 'It's so romantic'," he sing-songed, trying to sound like Anna.

"Not now, I'm cold and tired."

John wrapped his arm around her and signaled for a cab, "Not too tired for your 'present' I hope."

Anna snuggled into his side, "Never too tired for that, Mr. Bates."

On the way, John convinced Anna to spend the night at his, which didn't take much cajoling as she loved the views of the Thames. He opened the door and let Anna enter first. As soon as he turned on the lights she saw a huge bouquet of red roses in a vase on the table. There were a card and small gift in a rectangular box lying next to them.

Anna walked to the table almost in a trance, "John, you shouldn't have."

Stepping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered, "Of course I should. It's my job to spoil you."

Anna turned her head, "It's not your job."

"My hobby then," he corrected, eyes twinkling. "Open your gift."

"Cards go first. That was always my mum's rule," Anna ripped into the card and read it carefully. Then she got to the part John had written by hand,

_My darling Anna,_

_I've never been a religious man, but I thank the heavens and all within them that such a special person was born. It is you who are a gift to me, the truest gift I've ever received, and to this day (probably forever) I will never understand why you settled on me. But I'm beginning to believe you have and that you don't regret it. You fought for me like a petit tiger against Vera, and I have never felt so loved. The words to express the depths of my feelings for you are yet to be invented, but I will try my best to show you every day for the rest of my life._

_Happy (I refuse to put the number here as it will only make me feel ancient) Birthday my love._

_Your John_

When Anna looked up at him she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" John asked, secretly pleased that his words were causing this reaction in her.

"Alright? I've never been so happy nor felt so loved in my life."

John reached behind her and took the box from the table. "Here, open your gift," he said, handing it to her.

She ripped into the paper and saw the name of one of the more expensive downtown jewelry stores on the top of the box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a charm bracelet with three charms already dangling from it: a bus, an umbrella, and a heart with a 'j' on it.

She started to chuckle.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect. But shouldn't the heart have an 'a'?"

John wrapped her back in his arms and kissed her neck, "No, it's 'j' for John. It's my heart and it's belonged to you almost from the moment we met."

"Almost?" Anna asked, with a touch of cheek.

"Well, I had some silly notions about being tied to Vera for awhile. At first I was afraid to get hurt again, then I thought you deserved better, but your perseverance has paid off."

He leaned in to kiss her as she was saying, "Thank God."

And he had just enough time to respond, "And you," before their lips met.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N For some reason, this chapter needed to be finished so here it is. I have the next two chapters nearly ready to go as well, so who knows, maybe you will get them before August when I finish my master's degree. No promises though. Anyway, if you still care about this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I don't own... **

**October 21, 2013**

Anna's fingers tapped over the screen of her iPad and she laughed lightly. She and John were at his flat, stretched out on opposite sides of the couch. Their shoes were off and their feet were tangled together in the center. He looked up from his book and sighed happily. He pulled his cheaters a little way down his nose and brought Anna into focus, revelling in the sight of her.

He loved evenings like this. They had known each other for 6 months now and their relationship had moved into what he thought of as a 'comfortable' phase. It didn't mean that they were any less passionate about each other or that the romance had fled, it just meant that now they were a 'they'. They had routines; he did the washing up and she dried. She cooked and he set the table and opened the wine. They didn't have to go on a 'date' every time they wanted to see each other.

Sometimes, on a Monday night like tonight, they could sit and read, barely speaking, and just enjoy being with each other. He had certainly never shared quiet and contemplative evenings like this with Vera. It suited John and his personality rather well. He just hoped Anna felt the same. She was so much younger and more outgoing than he and he hoped their relationship didn't bore her.

She laughed again and he asked, "What are you finding so amusing over there Miss Smith?"

She looked up, the smile lingering on her face, "I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all. I'm very content over here listening to you chuckle. I just wondered if it was something you cared to share."

"Oh it's just something Trevor said on twitter just now. You remember who Trevor is, right? The new photographer Mary's been using. He's very clever."

"Yes, I think I recall you mentioning him," John answered nonchalantly. In fact, he knew very well who _**Trevor**_ was. Anna had mentioned the new photographer… a lot.

"And what does Trevor have to say on twitter?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Oh, he was just posting some pictures he took with his phone while we were having drinks after work on Friday. I invited you, but you had to work late, remember?"

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but I warn you, they're really silly. Mary and Gwen were in extremely high spirits and Trevor had us all in stitches. Tom snorted lager out his nose."

Anna unlaced her feet from John's and swung around on the couch so she was sitting next to him. She turned her iPad so he could see and began flipping through the pictures. John looked at the photos and immediately recognized almost everybody in them. There were Matthew and Mary, Gwen, Tom and Anna. So by process of elimination, the other bloke, the one better looking than either Tom (whom John liked tremendously) or Matthew (who was devotedly attached to Mary so posed no threat) had to be the famous Trevor. He had wide shoulders and wore very fashionable (and form fitting) clothes. He had dark hair and striking blue eyes (which had to be contact lenses) and his teeth were so white that it was impossible for them to be that shade without a dentist's aid.

He seemed to be touching Anna in almost every picture. One picture showed him flashing bunny ears behind her head. In another he was pushing her over into Gwen and both young women were laughing hysterically. When Anna had asked John to accompany her and her work mates for drinks on Friday, he was actually a little relieved that he couldn't go. He often felt like a fifth wheel around them, and it didn't help that Mary was his best friend's daughter. But now he rather wished he had taken the Alcott papers home over the weekend instead of finishing them up on Friday night. He didn't really care for this Trevor bloke, not at all.

"Looks like you lot had a good time," John rose from the couch and began to take the tea things to the kitchen.

"It was fun," Anna beamed at him, "I'm sorry you couldn't make it."

"You probably had a better time without me," as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, John regretted them. He was being churlish and immature and he knew it.

Anna followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he put the cups in the sink, "I'm sorry if you don't like my friends."

"No, I do. I do like them. I don't know why I said that just now. Sometimes the old John Bates just sticks his nose in things. I really like Gwen and Tom. And of course I've known Mary almost all her life. Matthew seems like a nice guy. I hope Mary sticks with him. I just feel out of place when I'm around a lot of people all at once. No matter how well I know them."

"My lovely anti-social man," Anna wrapped her arms around John's back and spoke into his shoulder.

He looked back at her and smiled, "Why should I be social when I have you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**October 25, 2013**

John stood in the doorway of the incredibly posh loft. He took Anna's coat and looked around the expansive room nervously. This place rivaled Downton, Robert's ancestral home, yet it was in a skyscraper in the heart of London. John didn't care for these types of cocktail parties at all. They were all about drinking and making small talk; two things he didn't do. But Mary's company had just signed a big deal with one of the poshest boutiques in London and everyone was expected to be at the celebration. Anna and John were long passed the point where he could beg off with some excuse.

Before John had even finished hanging their coats, _**Trevor **_had swept in, kissing Anna's cheek.

"There you are Sweetness. I've been waiting for you for ages! Come with me, I simply have to show you the outrageous outfits I shot today. There's a purple one that's slinky and wonderful and made for that hot bod of yours."

He took Anna by the hand and pulled her away from John before she could even introduce them. She stumbled after him, turning to flash John a dazzling smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

John scowled. Nope, he didn't like this Trevor chap at all. He made his way over to the bar and got himself a Coke. After searching out the most secluded chair he could find, he began to brood. It was bad enough to have to accompany Anna to these things at all; now she had deserted him to go off with some bloke who was half his age and twice as good looking. And Robert wasn't even here to keep him company. He and Cora were visiting her family in the US.

Feeling restless, John downed his drink and went to get another, just to give himself something to do. As he turned around with his new soda, he bumped into Tom standing right behind him, trying to shoulder his way to the bar.

"Hey John. I didn't think you were here tonight."

"Oh?" John responded with a frown.

"Mmm, saw Anna with Trevor and just assumed that you had stayed home. Sybil tells me these things aren't really your cup of tea."

"I really don't know why I did come. I haven't seen Anna since the moment we walked in the door. _Trevor_," John let just a bit of sarcasm drip into his voice at the name, "took her away before we could even speak to each other."

Tom noticed John's tone of voice and the stormy look on his face. It wasn't hard to deduce what was going through the older man's mind.

"Trevor's a right git if you ask me. Always needs to be the center of attention, especially if there are women around. The only one's around here who think he's tolerable are my Sybil and your Anna, and that's just because they're so nice."

"That's what I'm worried about" John grumbled.

"John, you have nothing to worry about where Trevor's concerned. Anna wouldn't fall for his schtick. She knows substance when she sees it. He doesn't have it and you do. That's why she's chosen you mate."

Perhaps Tom would have continued his pep talk, but just then Sybil approached the two men. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her godfather on the cheek, "Hello Uncle John. I love running into you at these things. I'm so excited that you and Anna are so happy together."

"What makes you say that?" John asked.

"Uncle John," Sybil rolled her eyes, "you're practically all she ever talks about. And you should see her smile. Only a woman in love can smile like that. I think she has good taste by the way. I've always found you rather dashing."

She gave his arm a squeeze and kissed him again. Turning to Tom she smiled, "Ooh, I love this song. Take me to dance."

And with that, John found himself alone again. But Sybil and Tom had given him something to think about. They were right. John was sure that Anna got ample opportunities to be with other men every week if she chose and yet she kept choosing him. It didn't have to make sense to him. It made sense to Anna and he wouldn't question it. He wouldn't question her character either. She would never cheat on him no matter how persistent Trevor was. Nor would she encourage his advances. For whatever reason, Anna was his and he was here to support her. It was time for him to quit hiding in the corner and do just that.

Before John went to find her though, he decided to stop by the loo. He found it down a deserted hallway and while he was waiting, who should emerge but Trevor.

The younger man approached John and smiled his dentist enhanced smile, "You're John aren't you?"

Before he could answer, Trevor continued, "Aren't you here with Anna?"

"I am," John stood to his full height and smiled a genuine smile. Not for Trevor's sake, but because he _was _the man here with Anna.

"I imagine a man like you spends a lot of time waiting around for the loo," Trevor quipped.

"Pardon?" John responded cautiously.

"You know...older bladder and all," Trevor looked derisively at John's cane, "and I don't imagine you dance either."

"Not much."

"Anna loves to dance you know."

"I'm aware."

"I guess you won't mind if I monopolize her time on the dance floor? You wouldn't want her to be bored just sitting around with you now, would you?"

John wanted to say that Tom had underestimated Trevor. He was an arse, not a git, but instead he stepped toward him, almost but not quite pinning him against the far wall.

"Not at all," he smiled down at Trevor coldly, "if Anna doesn't mind, why should I? It's her choice and I trust her completely. Also, I seem to be remembering something you're forgetting..._**Trevor.**_"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Anna may end up dancing with you at this party. But she'll be going home with me...and she won't be bored." As John turned to enter the bathroom, he made sure that his shoulder nudged the other man just enough to make Trevor lose his balance and step back against the wall. By the time he exited the loo, Trevor was gone.

As John went back into the main room, he saw Anna dancing with Trevor in a group with Tom and Sybil, Mary and Matthew and Edith. He took a seat at a table near the dance floor and watched for a bit. Almost as soon as he sat down, Anna seemed to sense his presence and turned to him smiling. She gave him a little wave and he couldn't help but chuckle at how happy she looked. He didn't have the heart to stop her from dancing just yet and the fact that she had turned to him so quickly confirmed for him how connected they were. He waved back and relaxed into his chair.

He was soon joined by Edith's new beau, Bertie. John had only met him once when he had accompanied the Crawley clan on holiday in Scotland, but he seemed like a rather nice, self-deprecating fellow.

"You're Edith's uncle John aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're Edith's young man?"

"That's right, Bertie, Bertie Pelham. I'm not much of a dancer I'm afraid. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," John replied enthusiastically, moving his cane away from Bertie's chair, "I don't dance either obviously."

Bertie sighed, "At least you have an excuse that Anna more than likely accepts. I'm afraid I'm a disappointment in this area for Edith."

"There are more serious ways to disappoint your partner," John joked.

"Just so. Shall we look like we're deep in conversation settling the world's problems so that people won't encourage us into more trivial pursuits?" Bertie laughed.

"Excellent idea," John agreed, "So, are you still living in Scotland?"

John and Bertie had spent a very pleasant hour or so talking about Scotland, sport, and the Crawley girls when the dj finally played a slow song.

"Come on Bertie," John encouraged, standing up and looking down at the young man, "let's go claim our women before someone else does. Even you and I can manage to sway back and forth a little."

By the time he got to the dance floor, Trevor was already pulling Anna in close, but John approached the pair and confidently took Anna's hand from Trevor's.

"Sorry mate," he kept his voice pleasant, but with his back turned to Anna, his eyes bore holes into his competition, "all slow dances belong to me."

John wasted no time in turning so that his body was between Anna and Trevor's. He took her in his arms and moved her across the dance floor a little away from the younger man.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her sweetly.

"I am, but I'm missing you."

"I know. Originally, I was being grumpy and broody. I apologize."

"It looked like you and Bertie were having a nice chat. I like him."

"I like him too, and our chat was nice. You looked like you were enjoying yourself so I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not. But I am glad you came to claim me in the end."

John found her use of the word 'claim' more apropos than she could possibly imagine. He was indeed a very lucky man.

He smiled down at her and the look on his face almost made her melt into the floor, "I love you, you know," he softly uttered.

"And I love you," Anna brushed her finger across John's cheek before resting her head against his shoulder.

He pulled her tighter against his body and whispered in her ear, "I believe you. And that's the greatest gift of all.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N A Christmas miracle. I'm posting a new chapter of Bus Stop. It's been a long hiatus and I am truly grateful to those of you who are still out there. I finished my masters degree but then seemed to suffer from a severe lack of motivation. But, my muse seems to have returned in the last few weeks. I have two other Christmas ideas I will try to post before the 25th.**

**December 5, 2013**

Anna took her last sip of cocoa and sighed in contentment, "I just love evenings like this don't you?"

"Do you?" John put down his paper to give her his full attention, "I always worry that nights like this will be too boring for you. That **I'm** too boring for you."

"John," Anna scolded, "must we go through this in every conversation we have? If I wanted to do something else I would say so wouldn't I? Or do you think I'm dishonest?"

"Of course not."

John was about to say something about Vera but he swallowed the words. He was coming to realize that his life with his soon to be ex-wife was in the past and Anna was his future; at least he hoped she was. He had been earnestly working on not comparing Anna to his experiences with Vera.

"I'm sorry," he finished instead, "But you did sigh."

Anna turned to him and played with the hair at the back of his neck, "That was a sigh of contentment, Mr. Bates. Not that you would know what one of those sounds like."

"I said I was sorry," John chuckled, "So what's got you so happy and content on this blustery evening?"

"Well look?" Anna said waving toward their feet tangled together on the coffee table.

"Ooooh kaaaay," John replied amiably, "what am I looking at?"

"Our feet."

He raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh outright, "**My** feet look fine. Yours, however, look ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Well, I never… You don't like my snowman socks?" She gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Aren't they a little premature? It's only the 5th."

"Only 20 more shopping days til Christmas," she replied brightly. "My flat is already decorated." She looked around John's decidedly undecorated living space and continued, "When should we put up your decorations?"

"Ummmm…" John hesitated. He knew his answer would start a conversation where he would, yet again, reveal his lack of... well, he didn't know exactly, but he knew that whatever it was, Anna May Smith had it by the ton.

"I don't have any Christmas decorations," he continued sheepishly.

"WHAT?!"

"You know perfectly well what I said."

"Oh, I heard you, but I can't wrap my head around it. No Christmas decorations? None?"

"I've never really needed them before have I?" John rationalized, "I've always spent Christmas at my mum's. Even when Vera and I were living together."

Anna immediately felt terrible, "Oh god John. I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged.

"Of course it's a big deal. Your first Christmas without your mum." She thought for a moment, "What will you do this year? I could ask my parents if you can come home with me."

"I don't want to intrude. I don't know your family all that well yet and it's such a personal time. I'm sure the Crawley's will invite me. They have for years, but I've always been at Mum's. I'll be fine Anna, really."

She looked at him skeptically and he reassured her with a kiss, "Really, I'm sure Rob will be inviting me any day. And if he doesn't, I'll invite myself."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart," John responded with the motion as well as the words.

"Well, if you promise…" Anna yawned and rose from the sofa taking the cups and biscuit plate to the kitchen.

John raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "I take it by the fact that you took away my tea that we're going to bed?"

"Unless you're making me go home."

"Never, I always want you here, Anna."

She quickly put the dishes in the sink and followed him toward the bedroom, "Alright, but I'm not sure how many nights I can spend in an undecorated house."

They quickly undressed and climbed under the covers. John immediately drew Anna close to his side and she snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes. It was quiet for awhile when he heard her mumble sleepily, "I can't believe I'm in love with someone with no Christmas decorations."

The next day, after getting Anna onto her bus, John grabbed his phone and dialed Robert's number, "Hey Rob, it's John. I won't be coming in today. I have some personal business to take care of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looked at his watch and cursed as he rounded the corner to the bus stop that evening. He really needed to get there before Anna got off her own bus. He was relieved to see that it hadn't arrived yet and he took a relaxed stance in his usual place.

Only moments later he was greeted by Anna's sweet smile as she bounded down the steps and approached him.

"Hello, Mr. Bates. How was work?" She rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good, one of the best in awhile." John felt a little badly for lying to her, but it was for a good cause and she would know the truth soon enough.

She put her arm through his and they began to make their way down the block.

She looked up at him fondly, "What are we doing tonight?"

John's eyes sparkled and danced as he answered, "Oh I thought we could just spend the evening in front of the fire. Maybe order in and watch a Christmas movie?"

"That sounds lovely," she beamed, "I've been craving a curry all day."

"You're wish is my command, my darling."

As they approached John's home, he couldn't contain his excitement. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Anna enter before him. She stepped inside and stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. John's sitting room was a veritable winter wonderland. Large snowflakes hung from the ceiling and fairy lights were everywhere. The fire was crackling and two stockings hung on the mantel. But by far the best part was the large, fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Did you do all this?" Anna couldn't hide her amazement as she turned toward him and John had to concentrate to catch his breath. She looked so beautiful in the dim light.

"Yes," he managed to choke out.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"All alone? How did you…"

"I managed," he grinned, casting aside her concern.

Anna entered more deeply into the room. Turning and desperately trying to take in every detail, she picked up a snowglobe and shook it, "I can't believe you did all this for me."

John glided to her and took her into his arms. Kissing her hair he whispered, "I would do anything for you, Anna. I want to do anything and everything in my power to make you as happy as you've made me. I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**December 20, 2013**

It was Thursday night and John was waiting for Anna to arrive at his home. Tomorrow was his staff dinner and the following evening Anna's office party, so tonight was the last evening they would get to spend alone before Anna headed north to her parents' for the holiday. They had decided that they would exchange their gifts tonight so that they wouldn't feel overly rushed or too tired to really enjoy it.

Everything was perfect. The table was set and the candles were lit. The shepherd's pie bubbled nicely in the oven and the presents were all wrapped and under the tree. The only thing John needed now was for Anna to arrive. She had texted him earlier in the day, telling him not to wait at the stop for her as she needed to finish a project before she left for the holidays. She insisted that she didn't want his knee to seize up and ruin their night.

Anna swept in the door and took John from his thoughts.

"Sorry I'm so late. The last bits of my research for the Valentine's line needed a lot more work then I thought and then the weather turned so wretched that the bus took forever."

"Never mind, love. You're here now and that's the main thing," John stopped speaking as he entered the room fully and saw Anna for the first time. Her hair was soaked and he could see from across the room that her feet were bright red from the cold. She shook her much too thin jacket briefly before hanging it by the door. John bit back a laugh, but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Don't you say a word John Bates. It's snowing like the dickens out there and you wouldn't look any better than I if you had just come home."

"I didn't say a word," he stepped toward her and began rubbing some heat into her fingers.

"Mmmm," she frowned up at him, "but your eyes spoke volumes."

He shook his head indulgently, "What am I going to do with you, Miss Smith?"

She snuggled into his embrace, "I have several ideas of things you can do to me, but I think we should have our tea and gifts first."

"Really," he rasped, "that's very naughty of you. Need I remind you that naughty girls don't get presents on Christmas."

"That's why I said **after **the gifts," she smirked. "Now, something smells delicious and I'm starving. I didn't really stop to have lunch today."

John went to the kitchen and got the food while Anna fetched their drinks.

"Why didn't you eat lunch?"

"I wanted to finish as early as possible so I could get home to you."

John shook his head, "When you say things like that...If I never get another gift for the rest of my life I'll still be the happiest man on earth. I don't know how I got lucky enough to share the same bus stop with you much less end up in a relationship with you."

"We're both lucky. Now be quiet and eat your food. I can't wait for you to see what I got you."

They made short work of their meal and while John was washing up, Anna got them tea and biscuits and brought all the presents over to the coffee table.

John sat next to her and looked at the pile of gifts, "So, how should we do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who goes first? Do we trade off or is it all one and then the other? Do we rip the paper or save it for next year?"

"Wow, you've certainly thought this through. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters," John explained, "this is our first Christmas together and the traditions we start tonight might very well last us a lifetime."

Anna looked back at him seriously, "I hope so, John."

He took her hand and kissed it, "I hope so too."

Anna finally broke the spell they were under by saying, "I don't care who goes first but I absolutely refuse to save the paper. I'm a ripper, I've always been a ripper, and I always will be a ripper."

"Duly noted, Miss Smith," John laughed at her enthusiasm, "Here you go first."

He handed her a package and, true to her word, she tore open the paper. The small box contained a Christmas tree charm for her bracelet. She kissed him and handed him a gift.

"Now you," she smiled as she bounced on the couch.

"I thought you didn't care who went when or whether or not we went back and forth," John teased.

"Ok," she sighed, "I guess I care a little."

John tore the paper a bit more carefully than Anna had and found the latest novel by his favorite mystery writer. He laughed as he handed her her next gift, which was also a book.

"Looks like we'll have plenty of reading material to keep us occupied while we're apart," he said cheerfully.

"I don't want to think about it," Anna complained, "I miss you already. It's going to be terrible."

"It's only for a few days. And it isn't even happening yet. We still have my office party and your office party. Then I'll be up to see you on Boxing Day. And we're off to Rob's for New Years. We'll hardly be apart at all."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Anna continued to moan.

"I know, love. It seems torture to me too. I'm just trying to make the best of things. Perhaps you didn't recognize it seeing as the optimism was coming from me," he smirked.

"Turning over a new leaf, Mr. Bates?"

"What can I say? You make me happy."

Anna was so overcome by John's words that she couldn't resist giving him several sweet kisses.

John broke away and cleared his throat. He handed Anna her last, rather large package, "Before we get carried away." His eyes were dancing in his excitement to see what she thought of his purchases.

Anna opened the box and gasped, "Oh my god John. These are amazing." She pulled out a pair of very fashionable and expensive Union Jack wellies with a matching umbrella and little clutch purse to go with them.

"Theyre so stylish," she beamed, "how did you ever…"

"Pick them out?" John interrupted, feigning hurt, "Are you insinuating I don't usually have much taste in clothing?"

"It's not that you don't have good taste," she sputtered, "it's just that these are so trendy."

"Mary helped me," he admitted, "I told her you needed something appropriate for the weather that you could get away with wearing into the office."

"They're perfect. But how did you know I needed them?" Anna teased.

John lifted a lock of her still wet hair to his lips, "Let's just say I had a hunch."

Anna frowned, "Does this mean we won't be sharing your umbrella anymore?"

"I'm sure you'll leave this one at home from time to time, and if you don't, then I can share yours for a change. But the wellies are a must. Really, Anna, I insist. Your toes were nearly frozen off your feet tonight."

"But it was such fun having you warm them," she said with a wicked lilt in her voice.

"Well," he growled, leaning over and pinning her to the couch, "let me get right to that."

Anna put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "Uh uh, Mr. Bates, you gave me all my presents, now I get to give you yours."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her, "That's what I was trying to unwrap."

"Silly beggar," she swatted him as she tried to sit up, "I mean it. I'm really excited for you to see what I got you."

"Alright, but just so you know, this is only postponed, not pre-empted. I have to get enough of you to last me for the time we're apart."

Anna had hardly heard what John was saying, she was so focussed on giving him his gifts. They were wrapped separately but Anna instructed, "These are special John. Open one and then the other before you take a really close look at either."

"What?" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Just promise me, ok?"

"Alright, I promise."

He opened the first gift but didn't remove the paper all the way. He was puzzled to see that it was a table cloth. He looked to Anna but she said, "Just open the next one. Then you can take a closer look. But be careful, it's breakable...and irreplaceable."

Something was tingling in the back of John's consciousness as he carefully unwrapped the final package.

"This looks exactly like my mother's tea pot," John spoke reverently as he lifted it from the box. His finger ran over the rough edge of a chip and his eyes immediately misted over. When he held it firmly in his hand, he flipped it carefully and saw that what he suspected was indeed true. There was the little chip, exactly where it should be.

"This **is** my mother's tea pot," he whispered.

He placed the teapot carefully in his lap and took the table cloth completely from its wrapping, shaking it out. He immediately ran his hand around the edge, looking for the place his mother had had to mend the lace years before. It didn't take him long to find it and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Anna, these **are **my mother's. How ever did you manage it?"

"When Vera took them, you said she would probably sell them on eBay. I looked, and kept looking until I found them."

"But I know Vera, she never would have sold them to you."

Anna shook her head, "You sweet naive man. I made up a fake profile and had them sent to my sister's so Vera wouldn't recognize the address."

"You lied?"

"Fight fire with fire, my mother always says."

John wiped at his eyes, "Remind me to never cheese off your mum."

He continued to look over the items in wonder, more tears running down his cheeks.

"They must have been expensive. Vera wouldn't have let them go cheaply."

"No, they weren't cheap," Anna admitted shyly.

"Then how…" he asked, knowing Anna didn't make all that much money in Mary's small but growing company.

"Mary helped me too. She gave me an advance on a few paychecks."

"You shouldn't have spent so much, Anna."

He was going to say more, but she interrupted, "Of course I should have. These are priceless. I couldn't stand the idea of Vera having them instead of you."

"Come here." He reached for Anna and kissed her deeply, "I've never felt so loved in all my life," he said, eyes shining through his tears.

"Then they were worth every pound. **You're **worth everything to me, John. Don't you know that by now?"

"I do. I promise I'll try to be worthy of it, Anna."

She rested her head against his chest, "You already are."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Just a fluffy little chapter. It has a line from the song in it. Can you find it?**

**December 27, 2013**

Anna and Mary were laying across Mary's bed at Downton flipping through magazines, sipping wine, and chatting like a couple of teenage girls.

"I can't believe you're getting married in 5 days," Anna commented.

"I know," Mary agreed, "Matthew and I have been through so much, I can hardly believe it myself. Thank you for coming up to Downton a few days early. I think I'd be going crazy with everything if you weren't here to keep me grounded."

Anna was touched by Mary's admission. Everyone always assumed she had no heart, but it wasn't true, she just kept it close to her chest most of the time.

"No worries," Anna answered, "what's a Maid of Honor for?"

"And a best friend."

Anna looked at her friend and smiled, "And that."

Anna's phone vibrated and she glanced at her text message, a huge smile spreading across her face. She shot off a reply and returned her attention to the eldest Crawley daughter.

"Speaking of love lives…" Mary commented.

"Yeeeees."

"How are things going between you and Uncle John?"

"Do you really want to know? I know the whole idea of John and I makes you uncomfortable."

"Not so much anymore. I think I'm getting used to the idea. And I have to admit, you seem to make each other extremely happy. _Of course_ that's what I want for you, darling. And Uncle John certainly deserves happiness after Vera." Mary shuddered after she finished speaking. She flipped a page and asked, "So?"

"So what?"

"So, how is everything going? I notice you can't go more than 10 minutes without texting each other."

"You can't blame me," Anna defended herself, "We haven't seen each other since before Christmas. It's been a whole week."

Mary laughed, "Good heavens, that long? How _are_ you surviving?"

Anna felt her cheeks turning pink, "Don't tease me. I've never felt this way before."

"Truly?" Mary asked, not quite hiding her surprise.

"Truly. John is the most considerate, interesting, sexy man I've ever met."

"Alright, alright. Less of the sexy if you don't mind. I'm getting used to the idea but I haven't come quite that far yet."

"But those eyes, that stubble, the adorable bit of hair that falls across his forehead. And his hands, Mary. His hands."

"I certainly do not want to hear about his hands. Or the rest of him for that matter."

"Of course _you_ can't see it. You've known John forever. It would be like thinking your own brother was sexy."

"Or my own uncle…"

Anna threw a pillow at her friend, "Hey, if I have to do less of the sexy, then you have to keep age out of it. I told you what he did for me for Christmas didn't I? He decorated his whole flat. His whole flat, Mary. Just for me."

Mary rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Only about 1000 times. You two are diabetes inducing."

"Oh and you and Matthew aren't?"

"Matthew is. I'm not."

"Oh really? Seems to me you're the one who gave me advances on my checks so that I could get John's things back from Vera. And who was it that helped John pick out my wellies? Someone with a touch of romance in their soul no doubt."

"Well, perhaps I did help a little." Mary sipped her wine and made a point of looking at the magazine as she added, "You know...this marriage thing is pretty wonderful. You and John should give it a try."

"Mary! Don't be daft. We haven't even known each other for a year."

"Has the subject never come up?"

"He's not even divorced yet."

"That's not what I asked."

Anna pointedly remained silent.

"Well," Mary continued in her typical bulldog manner, "have you at least considered what you would do if John _did_ ask?"

"No," Anna answered into her wine glass, "it's too soon."

"You're lying Anna Smith."

"I am not," Anna tried sounding as indignant as possible.

"Oh please, you are the worst liar I have ever met in my entire life. You quit making eye contact and act all defensive...kind of like now. I think you _have_ thought about it. I bet you think about it all the time. I bet if I look carefully at your desk at work I'll see 'Mrs John Bates' doodled on all your post-it notes."

"I do not think about it all the time… and I write 'Anna Bates' not 'Mrs. John Bates', thank you very much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Year's Eve - 2013**

Robert flopped down in a chair at the table where John and Bertie were chatting.

"Good lord, Bates, I've never in my life wished more fervently that I had had sons. I don't think I can go through this two more times."

Bertie blushed and looked at the table.

"Oh come now, Rob," John interjected, half to tease his mate and half to rescue Bertie, "All the difficult bits for the father of the bride are over now. The rest is just enjoying yourself."

"Pretty hard to enjoy myself when I know that every bite of cake and sip of champagne is coming out of my pocket." He looked at John's semi-empty plate, "Eat that frosting, Bates."

John ignored the order and replied, "You knew Mary was never going to marry on the cheap."

"I suppose," Robert grumbled.

"Look on the bright side. I doubt very much that Sybil and Tom will go in for something on this scale."

"There is that I suppose. And at least Mary and Matthew getting married on New Year's Eve means I only have to pay for one set of fireworks."

Rob made eye contact with Bertie, looking like he was about to ask what he had in mind for Edith and himself. Before he could finish his thought, Bertie leaped from his chair, motioning toward Rob's empty glass.

"Can I get you another, Sir? John?"

"No thanks, Bertie," John smiled reassuringly.

"Suuuuure, suuuure," Robert gestured wildly, "why not? If I'm paying for it, I might as well get my money's worth."

The young man hurried away and John chuckled.

"Poor Bertie. You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's a good lad."

"I'm not being hard on him. I like Bertie. In fact, that's part of the problem. Edith's previous beaus have managed to slip the noose. I want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I'm not sure I'd call dying prematurely 'slipping the noose'. In any case, I don't think hinting about marriage before Bertie's ready is the way to go."

Robert looked appropriately chastised for his slip of the tongue, "Good god, that came out wrong. Poor Gregson. He wasn't a bad bloke. I only meant I want poor Edith to be happy for a change."

They were quiet for awhile, both men watching the guests on the dance floor. Robert's attentions were captured by all three of his daughters. He was pretty sure that it was the drink, but the sight of them all looking so beautiful and happy had him misty eyed. He quickly ran a hand over his face and looked to see if John had noticed. What he saw was his best mate staring fixedly at Anna with a dreamlike look.

"Speaking of happiness. How are things going with you and the lovely Anna Smith? As if I have to ask."

John sighed happily, "Amazing. She's amazing." He didn't even bother to take his eyes off her, enjoying how she leaped around the dance floor, laughing with her friends.

"Convenient that you became each other's 'plus ones'. I managed to save a few quid there. Even if she is too good for you," Rob teased.

John chuckled, "You'll get no argument from me on that score. Not a day goes by I don't wonder what she sees in me." He looked to Rob laughing, "But I could say the same thing about you and Cora, and you seem to have made a go of it."

"You've got me there. We're both playing out of our league, mate." A moment later he added, "For what it's worth, I've known Anna since she was 19 or 20 and I've never seen her so happy. Contrary to logic, I believe you two were made for each other."

John was touched by his friend's words. He looked over at him and smiled, "So... want to be my best man?"

Rob wasn't sure he had heard John correctly, he looked so calm. But it was New Year's Eve, so maybe. "Have you asked her to marry you?"

John turned back to watch Anna again, "Not yet, but I'm going to."

"Tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Honestly, I don't know the time or place. I think I should be properly divorced first. But I tell you Rob, some day my name and hers are going to be the same."

"Well…" Robert was speechless.

"Don't say anything. Not even to Cora. Please?"

"Your secret's safe with me, Bates." Rob shook his head and rose from his seat, "Honestly," he leaned in and whispered in John's ear, "I probably won't even remember in the morning. Which reminds me, where has Young Pelham gone with my drink?"

Rob meandered away from the table, leaving John to contemplate what he had just said. He had felt it for awhile now. He wanted to marry Anna Smith. He wanted to live the rest of his life knowing that he wore a wedding ring she had placed on his finger. He wanted the pleasure of introducing her to people as his wife. He eagerly anticipated the swell of pride he would feel in his chest when she introduced him to people in the fashion world as her 'husband John'.

The DJ began to play a slow song and suddenly John couldn't wait another minute to hold Anna in his arms. She was walking toward his table, but he met her halfway, "May I have this sway, Miss Smith?"

"Are you sure? I'm perfectly happy to sit and have a drink."

"I'm sure," he smiled down at her. He already had his arm around her, leading her back to the dance floor, "I'll get you a drink after."

They began to move to the music, John holding her close and Anna slipping one hand to his neck and the other his chest.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked and John was pleased to see the intense joy in her eyes.

"Nothing. Can't a bloke dance with the woman he's in love with?"

"But you hate to dance."

"Not with you," John whispered in her ear, "Not anymore."

Anna rested her head on John's chest and they were silent for a bit. Finally, John took a step back.

"Have I told you how fantastic you look in that dress?"

Anna giggled, "Only about a hundred times. I guess that's the advantage of being a bridesmaid for a fashion designer, huh?"

"Ordinarily I would agree with you, but the fact is, you would look fantastic if you were wearing a potato sack. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Anna ran both hands up John's chest, "You're not so bad yourself, John Bates. You clean up pretty well."

"Are you saying you like me better in a suit? I thought you liked my plaid shirts and jeans."

"Plaid shirts and jeans, suits, black boxer briefs. I like you in it all. Or in nothing at all," she smirked.

"Later," he hummed.

"Is that a promise? It's been very lonesome sleeping without you this past week. I've missed you."

"Me too," John sighed, "So much."

"So, your place or mine, Mr. Bates?"

"Mine I think. I wouldn't feel right ravishing you in your bed under Cora's roof."

"Oh, but you have no problem ravishing me in your own?" Anna's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"None, whatsoever. I can't help it if you can't control yourself and slip into my room. No one would blame me. I am a man after all."

"Not a very chivalrous one if you're willing to let me take the fall."

"Oh well," John's eyes matched hers now, "Let's just forget it then, shall we?"

"It would serve you right if I said yes, let's just forget it."

John pulled Anna close, kissing her in the spot between her ear and her neck. A spot he knew would make her melt, "But you won't, will you Anna?"

His hands were straying further and further down her back, "Will you? Please say you'll come to me. Please?"

Anna moaned, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he whispered, continuing his attentions.

"No, I don't."

"Good, because I love you, Anna May Smith. And I have plans for you tonight. Such plans."

Just when Anna felt she was about to melt into a puddle on the floor, Sybil came by and handed Anna a glass of champagne and John a sparkling cider.

"Come on you two. Papa wants the family out on the balcony now. He says he paid enough for the fireworks that we are going to get the best views."

Anna and John walked hand in hand to the balcony. John led Anna to the front and stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Before long, they were all counting down to midnight. As the first fireworks went off, Anna and John sipped their drinks and shared a midnight kiss.

"Happy New Year, Anna. You single handedly made 2013 the best year of my life and I think 2014 will be even better."

"I think so too. In fact, I'm sure of it."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for another relatively short chapter but that's the price you pay for actually getting updates. And the end is almost in sight. When I started this I planned one chapter for each month for a year. It didn't quite turn out that way but our year is almost up. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to my wonderful twin Any S. We met through her love of this story. A fact which truly humbles me. Happy Birthday dear.**

**Thank you to all those still reading and especially to those of you who take a moment to leave a review. It means a lot…**

**I don't own...**

**February 3, 2014**

Anna's alarm went off and John groaned. It was still dark outside and there was a decided chill in the room. She rolled over and put an end to the irritating noise but then immediately snuggled back into John's side, both for the warmth of it and because she already missed the solid feel of him beside her.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Half Four."

"Jesus, that's early even for me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, yawning.

"I thought you weren't a morning person," he teased, feeling more awake now.

"I guess I just never had the right motivation before." Her eyes sparkled as she kissed him and sat up, holding the covers to her chest, "Anyway, it's not like I have much choice if I want to get to work on time. I have to walk home, shower, change and make it to the bus by half six. God I hate Mondays."

He pulled her back down to him and kissed her, "Can't you take a later bus?"

"I might try it, but there's this really handsome bloke at the stop at half six and I don't want to miss him."

John chuckled at her flattery and threw his leg over her hip to keep her in place, "Can't you get ready here?"

"Sure, just let me know where you keep all your make-up, curling iron and blow drier. Oh and the selection of dresses and shoes I'll need. Must have that fashion house look you know."

"Mmmm," John rose on his elbow and kissed her forehead, "you always look stunning to me." An evil smile crossed his face as he went on, "Especially when you're in my arms... and naked." He let his hands begin to explore her body as he kissed her more deeply.

Anna relaxed into his ministrations for a few moments before pushing him away saying, "I'll just tell Mary that I came to work in the same clothes two days in a row because I was lying about in your arms naked this morning then, shall I?"

John released her immediately, "Well that thought has effectively killed my libido. At least for this morning." He swung his legs to the floor and walked over to the chair to get his robe. As he turned to put it on he saw Anna still in bed, staring at him.

"And just what are you doing lying there, Miss Smith? I thought you had to rush back to yours?"

Anna sat up again, "I am, I am, I just thought I'd admire the view a bit before I go."

John swung his robe around his back and tied it on, then walked around the bed and pulled Anna up and into his arms.

"Cheeky," he whispered into her neck, keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms.

Gooseflesh appeared all over Anna's naked form and she pleaded, "Let me go, it's freezing in here."

"You're cold? I thought you were reacting to my kisses. How disappointing. I know how to keep you warm though," He opened his robe and pressed her into his body, wrapping her into its warmth and fluffiness with him.

She wriggled into him and he groaned. "Isn't this better?" he asked.

"Better yes," she sighed, "but motivating me to go to work, no."

John reached over and grabbed the dress Anna had worn the night before, "Oh all right, spoilsport."

"Thank you," Anna murmured as she began putting on her clothes.

He walked toward the bathroom but stopped midway, "You don't always have to stay here you know. We could stay at your place."

"Don't be silly," she answered, "Your house is much nicer than my little flat. And you have the lovely view of the river."

"Still, I don't like you having to get up so early. Or walk back home in the dark."

"John Bates, I'm a big girl, perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And anyway, it's already getting light."

"Still...I don't like it."

"Well I think it's worth it to get to spend the night with you," she made her way over to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "You're just being old fashioned and I think it's adorable."

"At least let me bring the tea to the bus stop this morning."

"That, I will gladly do," she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Anna met John at the bus stop with a big smile and a kiss. The other passengers, who were used to them by now, smiled indulgently.

"See," Anna said as she broke away from John, "don't I look better now?"

His eyes twinkled, "I don't know. I think I prefer your other outfit."

"Cheeky beggar. Ok, maybe this isn't better, but it's certainly more appropriate for work."

John laughed, "I guess I have to grant you that. Here's your tea love. No sugar and two shots of milk, just how you like it."

Anna was a little taken aback until she realized that John was teasing her, "You didn't…"

He laughed again, "No, I didn't. But it would be interesting to see how long _you _would keep drinking tea you didn't like in order to spare my feelings."

"Hey, I get up a whole hour early for you. That should count for massive amounts of tea."

John made a sound Anna didn't quite understand, but before she had a chance to ask him about it, her bus arrived and she had to depart. She gave him a quick kiss before boarding and watched him through the window until the bus turned the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**February 14, 2014**

Anna slipped off her heels with a sigh and John quickly discarded his dinner jacket and kicked off his own shoes. They had just spent a wonderful evening dining in a romantic restaurant which John had specifically chosen because they had a band that played music from the 40s. The two of them spent over an hour of sheer bliss dancing in each other's arms, touching and kissing. Anna had to admit that even her feet were aching. She couldn't imagine how John's knee felt. Now, they were settled on her sofa because John had insisted they spend the night at hers so she wouldn't have to be the one to get up early for work the next day. In fact, he had brought a small bag with him when he picked her up so he wouldn't have to wake early either. Anna sighed and curled herself into his side.

"Happy Valentine's Anna," John's voice had that bit of huskiness that always came when he was feeling emotional. He handed her the small box and waited for her to open it.

"John," she protested, "this is too much. The dinner, the dancing, the flowers. They were more than enough."

"Nevertheless," he shrugged.

She took the box he offered her, "You're going to spoil me."

"I keep trying."

"I bet I know what this is," she said with excitement, "I recognize the box. It's another charm for my bracelet."

He smiled, "You'll have to open it and find out."

She ripped the paper and saw the now familiar name of the jewelry store on the box. "I wonder what it will be. Something sentimental and romantic, I've no doubt."

"Sorry to be so predictable," John teased.

Anna shook the bracelet that was on her wrist, "These aren't predictable. Each one is perfect, and I'm sure this one is too. It means so much to me, all the little reminders of the special moments of our relationship."

"What do you think this one commemorates? Do you have a guess?"

"It's Valentine's...something heart shaped?"

"You already have a heart," John pointed out.

"True, well, I'm at a loss then."

"Only one way to find out," he smiled again.

She lifted the lid and removed the charm. It was a small key.

"Oh, it's lovely. A key to your heart!"

"Mmmm, not quite," he murmured, taking her hand.

"What then?"

"It's representative of these," he reached into his pocket and fished out a set of keys, handing them to her.

Anna recognized them immediately, "John, the keys to your home?"

"Our home," John added quickly but softly. Anna threw him a questioning look and he continued, "I want you to move in with me."

Anna's mouth fell open slightly as she looked from the keys to John and back again. John looked back calmly, waiting for her answer.

"Are you serious?" she finally managed.

"Very," he rose and went to where he had left his bag, bringing back a large envelope. "These came a few days ago. They're part of your gift."

He handed the envelope to Anna and she slipped the papers from it with trembling hands. She let her eyes roam over the papers quickly, but it wasn't long before they fell from her lap and onto the floor. Her eyes were brimming with tears in no time.

"Oh, John. I can't believe it. Finally. You're finally free. I'm so happy for you."

John brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, "Be happy for us, my darling. Even if I'm not quite free just yet. These are the decree nisi. It will take awhile to get the decree absolute. At least eight weeks, maybe more. But I feel free enough to ask you to move in with me. Or we could move here. Or get someplace completely our own. I couldn't care less as long as it's with you."

"Are you sure?" Anna could barely process what was happening. She knew John would make their first Valentine's Day special, but this, this was beyond her wildest dreams.

John chuckled with the pure joy that was flooding his heart, "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. I've never been the best sleeper, but now I can barely sleep at all unless I'm with you. I hate the nights we're apart."

"I want to fall asleep every night with your head on my chest and wake every morning with my hand on your hip. I don't want to have to discuss 'mine or yours' every day at the bus stop. I want to know that we're going to 'ours'. And I don't want to waste an hour in the morning for you to go back to yours and get ready for work when we could be putting that time to much better use."

"Such as?" Anna cocked an eyebrow.

John feigned shock, "I was thinking of eating breakfast together. I don't know what you're referring to, Miss Smith."

"Mmmm, yes. I'll just bet you were."

The sincere look returned to John's face, "So? You haven't given me your answer yet."

"Silly Beggar, of course I want to live with you," and with that she launched herself into his arms and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

When John broke away he asked, "Can I have your key ring?"

"Oh," Anna shot up and went rifling through her purse, "Yes, I'm putting these on right this minute."

He put his hand over her wrist to stop her, "Let me, please?"

He looked so earnest, Anna's heart almost broke for love of him, "Alright."

She handed him the fob and watched as he very seriously took the new keys and worked them onto the keyring. It reminded Anna of a husband slipping a wedding band onto his wife's finger. Anna liked to think that perhaps John was thinking the same. She desperately wanted to share his name someday, but for now, this was enough. More than enough.

"So what's it to be," John grinned, handing her keyring back, "Do we live here, at mine, or get a new place?"

"Are you crazy? You live in the posh part of town with a view of the river. No way I'm giving that up."

"And here was me thinking I was the main attraction."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Your second. The Thames is first. But it was close. Very, very close."

Keeping his hands on Anna's hips, John took a step back so he could properly look at her, "Alright then, Miss Smith, when do you want your view of the Thames to begin?"

"Next weekend? Is that too soon?"

"Not soon enough if you ask me," he enthused.

"How about this," she suggested, "we can get some boxes tomorrow and begin packing. You can stay here this week and we can pack in the evenings. I should be pretty ready to go by next weekend."

"Hmmm," John nodded, "that sounds like a fine plan. There's just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I might not want to stay here all week. I might miss the _view of the Thames_ too much."

When Anna looked in his direction, his eyes were sparkling with mischief. She took his hand and began leading him to her bedroom, "Perhaps you've forgotten the advantages I have over the Thames, Mr. Bates."

John was already unbuttoning his shirt, "Perhaps I need reminding. Lead on, Miss Smith. Lead on."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, but on the plus side, you didn't have to wait a year for it. Just a small slice of Anna and John's life now that they live together. And there is a bit here that I put in for my dear friend Anglophile68.**

**I don't own...**

**March 19, 2014**

Anna entered Wild Thyme and made her way straight to their 'usual' table. "Hello you," she said, giving John a peck on the cheek, "Sorry I'm a bit late, I've had quite the afternoon."

"Good Lord Anna, what's all that?" he asked as he watched his partner stuff a plethora of shopping bags onto and under an empty chair at their table.

"Mary dragged me out of work early to go shopping for Matthew's birthday present."

"Dragged you, eh?" he asked, eyeing the number of bags, "I can see what an unwilling participant you were. Can we still afford to eat out tonight?"

"Oh, hush you. I'll have you know that some of the things in these bags are for you. And most are for us. Only one or two are for me."

He smirked and Anna scolded him indignantly, "Get that twinkle out of your eyes, John Bates." She took a sip of her water and continued, "Just for that I'm going to show you every single thing I bought, right here in this restaurant."

"You didn't buy Matthew a scarf did you?"

Anna looked surprised, "No. Why would I buy Matthew a scarf?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Joe, their usual waiter, brought them their customary minestrone soup and handed Anna her menu. She glanced at it and placed her favorite order. As Joe left, John went on.

"The first time we ever shared a meal. It was at this very table. You had been shopping and bought Colin a scarf for his birthday."

"That's right!" Anna smiled broadly, "And you thought it was for my boyfriend."

"I did," John looked down and played with his fork, "I was very disappointed when I thought you had a boyfriend. Even though I had no right to be."

"You had every right," Anna insisted, "I was so excited when you asked if I wanted to stop off for a bite."

"So excited you said no," John smirked.

"I thought you were just being kind. You said it was to pay me back for all the tea."

"That I didn't even like…"

"That you didn't even like," Anna agreed readily, "You didn't say you wanted to have dinner with me in the sense that you wanted to _ask _me to dinner."

"What?" John laughed as he buttered a roll.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"I never in my wildest dreams thought you would accept if you thought I was asking you on a date," John explained. "Why would you? I was much too old for you to find me attractive and we barely knew each other."

Anna scoffed at her partner's typical self-deprecating remark, "I knew enough. I knew you were kind, and thoughtful, and funny, and clever. I knew you had the most gorgeous eyes and eye crinkles I had ever seen. I fancied the pants off you."

"Even then?"

"Even then." Anna's cheeks turned pink as she confessed, "Truth be told, I had already checked to see if you wore a wedding ring by then. I know that doesn't necessarily mean that you weren't in a relationship, but...I thought it was a good sign."

John shook his head in disbelief, "You naughty girl."

"And I'm the one who suggested that we do it again sometime," Anna added.

"No you weren't. You complained that I paid the check and I said you could pay the next time. That was my clever way of asking you out again. Pretty cheeky of me now that I think about it. I was still married, and too old, and an alcoholic."

Anna looked into his eyes, "I like to think you could feel the spark between us. That deep down, you knew we were meant to be together."

John smiled wickedly, "I felt something deep down. We can call it a spark if you want to."

"Honestly John," she rolled her eyes, "Do you have to turn everything into sex?"

"I'm only joking," he said by way of an apology, "I wasn't nearly confident enough to think about sex back then. But I was certainly attracted to you." He took her hand and swiped his thumb across the back of her fingers, "Very, very attracted to you."

"And now look at us," Anna sighed happily, "not even a year later and we're a happily settled couple living together in your house."

"Our house," John reminded her. It was something he did often. They had been living together for a month, but Anna hadn't quite made the transition to calling the place theirs yet. She was up to about 50% now, but John always corrected her.

"Speaking of 'our house' let me show you what I bought." Just then, their meals arrived and Anna had to wait until after supper to show John her spoils.

First, she showed him the new sheets she bought for "their" bed. Next were several picture frames; Anna wanted more photos of them hanging on their walls. John was thrilled with her purchases. He understood why Anna had wanted to move into his house, but he felt slightly guilty that it looked the way it had when he was a 'bachelor'. He was always encouraging her to add things to their home that would make it her own.

When she had showed him all the things for the house, she pulled out a couple of tops and a pair of jeans that she bought for herself. She also gave him a book that he had been mentioning he wanted to read.

"Did you even _get _a present for Matthew?" John asked.

"Actually," Anna sighed, "I didn't find anything I really fancied for him. I thought maybe you could get him something at the weekend?"

"Certainly, love. Anything you'd like."

John sat back in his chair and smiled. It was quite possible that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He couldn't think of any way he would rather spend his time than sitting across the table from Anna Smith, sharing a meal and listening to her enthuse about the things she had bought that would soon be placed in the home she shared with him. Him, John Bates.

When he had moved to London, his intention was to keep his head down, work hard and get his life quietly back on track. He never dreamed that he would even date again, much less find a woman he was willing to take a chance on marrying. But here he was, sitting across from the most amazing woman he had ever met. Probably the most amazing woman in all of Britain. And the best part was that tonight, when he went home, she would be coming with him because it was her home too.

Anna was digging through the bags again and John realized that he had missed the last few things she had presented to him. She was getting rather animated now however, and it caught his attention.

"And saving the best for last…" Anna pulled several cello wrapped packages of black boxer briefs from the bag, "Ta da!"

John practically choked on his water, "Are those my _pants_?"

"Yes," Anna answered with a none too dignified chuckle, "All the pairs you have are getting ratty looking."

"Put those away!" John begged, his face decidedly turning red.

"I told you your punishment for teasing me earlier was that I was going to show you everything."

"But those are my _pants_," he sputtered.

"Goodness, you look just like Mary did when I put them in the trolley," Anna said with an air of nonchalance.

"_Mary_ was with you when you bought them?"

"Yes. It's only pants. It's not like she's never seen them before."

"She's never seen _mine_. She's my best mate's daughter for god's sake."

"I'm sure she realizes you wear pants, John."

"Can we just change the subject...Please?"

"It's a good thing I didn't buy you the ones with the chili peppers. I wanted to, but Mary said no."

"Oh god," he groaned, "just kill me now."

"That's funny, that's what Mary said when I asked her about them."

"Ok, ok, you win. I'm very, very sorry I teased you earlier," John grabbed for one of the packages of underwear and thrust it back into the shopping bag.

Anna held firmly onto the other two packages and kept them just out of his reach. He couldn't decide which would draw more attention from the other diners, to reach for them, or to leave them alone.

"Anna, please," he begged, "I'll do anything you ask, just put those away."

Anna arched an eyebrow and held the pants under the line of the table, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Will you put them on for me?"

John felt his reprieve at hand and smiled, "Easily."

Anna's voice dropped a full, throaty measure, "Will you take them off for me?"

"No," John smiled easily now, his own voice taking on a husky quality, "but I'll let you take them off for me."

Anna appeared to be considering John's proposal. Finally, she put the packages of boxers back in one of the bags. "Get the check, John."

"Don't you want dessert?" He was teasing her again and she knew it.

"Oh... I want dessert, Mr. Bates. But not from the restaurant. Let's go home."

The look of desire in her eyes was unmistakable and again John took a moment to feel humbled and fortunate, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No," Anna responded, matching his previous tone, "but you can show me when we get home."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Wasn't sure that I was going to finish this before I left on my vacation. I'll be in the UK for the next month so I won't be posting for awhile. I think I'll call it research. Anyway...I think you'll like this chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review.**

**I don't own...**

**April 12, 2014**

"We should go up to your parents for Easter."

"What?" Anna asked in surprise, turning to her right side, toward John.

They were lying in bed together, reading. John slid his bare toes up Anna's calf and pushed his readers to the top of his head. Their duvet was pooled around his waist, his chest gloriously on display. She was struck again, as she was almost every night, by how completely sexy she found him: the crinkles around his eyes, the touch of grey at the temples, and he was all hers. She sighed happily.

"What's brought this on?"

"What do mean 'brought this on'? You haven't seen your parents in awhile. I just thought it would be nice. Rob's closing up the office for Good Friday and I thought we could take the Monday after Easter as well. That would give us a few days to spend with your family. But if you don't want to…" John put his glasses back on and pretended to read. He didn't have to wait long.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go," Anna protested, "I just can't believe that you do."

"Why not?" John discarded his glasses again, "I get on well with your parents."

"Of course, of course," Anna agreed, "it's just not something boyfriends usually want to do."

"But then I'm not the usual boyfriend, am I?" John asked with a devilish look as he kissed Anna on the nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**April 18, 2014**

Anna was sitting on John's lap. They were in the garden of the house where she grew up, chatting with her father.

Her mum popped her head out the back door briefly, "Ready to go Anna Love?"

John looked up at his girlfriend, "Where are you two off to then?"

"We're going Easter Bonnet shopping."

"Oh, that'll be nice," her dad chimed in, reaching for his wallet and handing Anna some notes.

"Dad," Anna chided, "you don't have to do that. I'm old enough to pay my own way these days."

"Good to know," John teased.

Anna swatted him on the shoulder as she stood.

Her father continued, "Don't deny me the pleasure of spoiling you and your mum a bit." He looked to John for support, "They'll look lovely when we're all at church on Sunday, won't they John? It'll please me to know I bought them."

Anna took a step toward her father, reaching for the notes he offered. "Oh... dad... um...John probably won't be going to church with us," she explained nervously.

John didn't hesitate, "I'll go."

Anna spun around and looked back at him sitting calmly in his chair. She knew he didn't really believe in God. It was a major difference between them.

"You don't have to, does he dad? You don't go to church. And if you did... you're Catholic."

John clasped his hands, leaning on his knees as he spoke to Anna's father, "It's true Mr. Smith, I'm not much of a believer, and I was baptized as a Catholic, but I always went to church with my mother on Christmas and Easter. It pleased her. I'd like to go as a family," he added, looking at Anna.

The two of them gazed at one another while Anna's father looked on. He could see the depth of commitment this man shared with his daughter. It did his heart good.

"Well," Henry cleared his throat and threw a hint of a smile toward his daughter, "thank you John. That will be nice. To go as a family. I'm sure Anna's mum and I appreciate it."

"It's nothing," John replied.

Anna came over to his chair and, placing her hand on his shoulder, bent to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, John," she echoed.

He smiled up at her, "Anything for you, love."

Henry stood and put his arm around his daughter, "Come on love, I'll walk you to the door. Your mum's probably waiting. I'm about ready for a beer anyway. Can I bring you anything, John? A J2O perhaps?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Sir."

It was only a moment or two before Anna's father returned to his seat on the patio. He handed John his drink and opened his own. "So, out with it, John. Why are you calling me 'Mr. Smith' and 'Sir' again all of the sudden? I thought we were John and Henry now." He looked suspiciously at the slightly younger man.

John's smile was ironic, "You don't miss much, do you?"

"I think you have something to say to me John. Or something to ask me, more precisely."

"How did you know?" John asked.

Henry leaned forward and slapped John's knee, "I've been in your shoes. I recognize the look." He hesitated, but when John remained silent he continued, "Come on. Out with it then. It doesn't get any easier the more you wait."

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His mouth was suddenly dry and his stomach felt slightly dodgy. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I don't quite know how to start, if I'm honest."

Henry had to admit that when Anna and her sister had first told him about John he had his worries. The man was closer to his own age than to his daughter's and Anna readily admitted that he was a recovering alcoholic who had also been addicted to pain medication. But in the months between when Anna first mentioned John and the time they had met him, his daughter had been happier than she had ever been before. It was more than he could say for her previous beau, Peter, who had her crying buckets about every month or so.

When Henry had finally met John, he quite liked him. He wasn't so sure getting involved with a married man was the best idea, even if he hadn't lived with his wife for years. But times had changed he supposed and there were relationships in all varieties these days. At any rate, he had a feeling he didn't need to be too hard on his eldest daughter's partner. John seemed to be hard enough on himself. No, as unlikely a pair as Anna and John made, Henry had a feeling they had the kind of relationship that could go the distance. All he had ever wanted was for his daughters to choose men that would value them and treat them with respect. Colin certainly fit the bill, and Henry was sure John did too.

He smiled indulgently, trying to make things a little easier on his companion, "Let me start. Does Anna know you're speaking to me today?"

"No."

"You don't have to you know. She doesn't need my permission," he smiled kindly.

"I thought she would appreciate the gesture," John flashed his self-deprecating smile, "She thinks it charming when I'm old fashioned."

Henry cocked an eyebrow, "So she doesn't even know what you're planning?"

"Not yet. I thought I would ask her next week if you agree to my request."

"You haven't requested anything yet," Henry chuckled.

John took another deep breath, "How much do you know about my past, Henry? I know Anna has told you about the alcohol, but has she said anything else?"

"Yes," Henry answered carefully, "she told us right away about the whiskey and pills. And about your war record. She's very proud of that. Later, she told us about your marriage."

John wanted all his cards on the table when he asked for Anna's hand. He wanted nothing to remain hidden. He had to force himself to maintain eye contact when he said, "And jail? Did she tell you I went to jail for theft?"

"She told us it was your wife who had stolen the silver but that you confessed."

John sighed in relief. Bless Anna for not leaving anything out. And bless her parents for keeping such an open mind. He knew he would never accept such a suitor should he be blessed with a daughter. No wonder Anna was so open hearted and generous with others. She had learned well from her parents. Still, he had to be sure.

"And even after all that, you're still willing to entertain my bid for Anna's hand?"

"As I said, there's not really much I can do about it. Anna believes in you John. If she ever found out that you had asked to marry her and I said no, well…"

"I would never tell her you said no. I wouldn't do anything to cause a rift between you."

Henry waved his hand, brushing away John's comment, "The truth is John, I trust you too. You'd have to be a very good actor to look at my daughter the way you do and not possess a depth of feeling for her that is rare in this world. And I know she feels the same for you. I do have one question though…"

"Anything," John assured.

"Are you officially divorced? If not, I'd prefer you wait. I understand times have changed but I'm not sure I can stretch quite that far."

It was John's turn to smile, "You've been kinder to me than I had any right to expect, Sir. And I would never want to dishonor Anna in any way, I assure you. In fact, we received the decree nisi before Valentine's Day. I think Anna told you that."

"Yes."

"The decree absolute came about two weeks ago but I haven't told Anna yet. I wanted to surprise her. It's why I suggested coming up here for Easter."

"Not because you wanted to spend time with us, then?" Henry deadpanned.

"Oh...no Sir!" John stammered when he realized what he had said.

"Relax, John," Henry smiled, "I'm teasing you. Alright," he said, clearly changing the subject, "Ask me properly then. She's the only daughter I have left."

John wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs and stood, "Mr. Smith, I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Granted." Henry stood as well, reaching out to shake John's hand, "welcome to the family, John."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**April 22, 2014**

"I don't see why we had to get here so early this morning," Anna grumbled, "The bus isn't due for another 20 minutes or so. And you wouldn't even let us stop for tea."

"Look around you," John gushed, spreading his arms and turning around. "This promises to be a beautiful day. Much too beautiful to spend indoors whether at home or in the tea shop. Isn't it a beautiful day Mrs. Murphy?"

"Yes, lovely," she chortled. Even she recognized that John was much more exuberant than usual.

Anna looked at him sideways and asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," John was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet, "It's just a beautiful day."

"We've established that," Anna turned to Mrs. Murphy and rolled her eyes.

John slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and got a puzzled look on his face, "Hey, what's this?"

He pulled the small blue box from his pocket and handed it to Anna, "I must have forgotten to give you this while we were at your parents."

"How sweet John. An easter charm for my bracelet." She began to put in into her purse.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" John asked.

"Not here at the bus stop. I don't have my bracelet and I don't want to lose it."

"You should at least look at it," he pleaded, "What if you don't like it?"

"I'm sure I'll like it, John."

"But what if you don't?" he insisted. "If you look at it now, I can take it with me and exchange it downtown on my lunch hour."

"You seem pretty sure I'm _not _going to like it. Was it the only one left in the shop or something? If you didn't think I was going to like it then why in heaven's name did you buy it?"

"Anna, will you just look at it please. For me?"

"Oh all right," she sighed in exasperation, "I can't understand how you can be so giddy one minute and so pensive the next, but I'll look."

While Anna concentrated on opening the charm box, John carefully knelt on the pavement in front of her.

She finally pulled off the lid to reveal an engagement ring.

"This isn't a charm," she looked up to where John should be standing and then down to meet his gaze where he actually was.

"No," John choked on the small word.

"What are you doing?" she scolded with tears in her eyes.

"Proposing to the love of my life," John answered with a sweet smile, taking the box with the ring in his hands.

"Here at the bus stop?" Anna could barely form words. She was absolutely gobsmacked.

"It's where we met," John had the box back in his pocket and the ring in his hand. He took Anna's left hand in both of his.

Her lip trembled and she brushed the tears from her eyes with her right hand, "You idiot."

"Your idiot," John smiled, "If you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you, silly beggar. Now get up here and kiss me." Anna was in bits, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Easier said than done," John joked.

Anna took his arm and between that and his cane, he rose without too much fuss.

"So the answer's yes?" he asked.

Anna couldn't even speak, she just nodded her head furiously. They stared at each other with the hugest grins either had ever had on their faces.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, John."

He took her right hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

She looked at it. "It's beautiful," she uttered reverently.

"You're beautiful," he answered.

Anna looked at her ring again when her expression suddenly changed, "Why did you propose to me in the morning? I'm working on an important project and I'll never get any work done now. "

"What?" John asked in surprise and concern.

"How am I supposed to just get on a bus and go to work as if nothing has happened?"

"Are you angry?"

"Of course I'm angry. In fact, I'd give you a good smack if I didn't want to kiss you so much I could burst."

John's concern melted into another tender smile. He put his hand on her cheek, walking his fingers to the back of her neck and pulling her toward him. They shared a sweet, lingering kiss, only parting when they heard Mrs. Murphy say, "It's about time you got around to kissing. The bus will be here any minute."

Anna turned to the old woman, and the small crowd that was waiting for the bus, and flashed them her ring.

"We're engaged!"

The other passengers clapped and murmured well wishes as John put his arm around Anna's waist and greeted them with the soppiest smile he had worn in his entire life.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Well, we're almost to the end. This chapter is a bit of a mish mash, but I hope you think it's fun. Please leave a review, even one or two words. I'm getting lonely.**

I don't own...

**April 22, 2014 (Later that same night…)**

Anna snuggled into John's chest with a deep sigh, "I can't believe we're engaged."

"I can't believe you said yes."

She sat up in bed and looked at him, reproach clear on her face. "You listen to me, John Bates. Now that I'm certain I'll be with you till death do us part, I refuse to spend the rest of my life listening to the man I love whinge about how he isn't good enough for me. It ends now, do you understand? In fact, I wish you had a middle name so I could use it."

John let one chuckle escape before reigning himself in, "Duly noted Anna _May_ Smith."

She relaxed back into his arms and a few moments passed before John's voice floated through the darkness, "Did you really not know we would be together forever until today?"

She raised her left hand above her and into the moonlight, "I suppose I did but now I have a ring."

"I knew you were just in it for the money."

"Shut up and get some sleep."

John sighed dramatically, "Is this how it's going to be then? A lifetime of lectures and you telling me to shut up?"

"I expect so," Anna answered smugly.

"Ok, just checking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**May 14, 2014 (one month before the wedding)**

"Ugggg, I can't stand trying to figure this out for one more minute!" Anna pushed all the papers and seating charts for the wedding back into their folder and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Seating charts again?" John chuckled sympathetically. _Is there such a thing as sympathetic chuckling,_ he wondered?

"Easy for you to say," Anna grumbled, "You don't have to figure them out. And why did you invite Thomas anyway? It's not like he's ever going to invite you to his wedding."

"Gays can marry now," John supplied, in what he felt was a helpful manner. All it garnered him was one of Anna's rare deep frowns.

"That's not what I meant. You don't like each other. I don't see why you invited him, he'd never invite you to his wedding, even if he does get married someday."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, do they Miss Smith?"

"Again," Anna huffed, "you aren't the one who has to figure out who to force to sit next to him at the reception."

John took one of Anna's hands and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss, "Neither are you, my darling. Cora has volunteered to do it for you several times. Why don't you just let her. After all, she's had plenty of experience with all those grand dinners at Downton. All those society toffs can't possibly get along with each other. Some of them must be jilted lovers or something."

"I think you've been watching too many period dramas."

John stood and pulled Anna into his embrace, kissing her cheek, "And you have been worrying about every little detail about this wedding far too much. Does it really matter who Thomas sits next to or whether or not the asparagus spears are wrapped in prosciutto? All that matters to me is that I'm the person you'll be meeting down the aisle."

Anna sighed and rested her head on his chest, "I know. And that's why getting married in the registry in front of only our families and closest friends was a wonderful idea. But we agreed that we would go ahead with the big reception at Downton."

"Yes," John placed his forehead on hers, "but I didn't realize it would drive you to distraction this way. Have you ever been to an occasion at Downton which wasn't perfect? Just let Cora take over for you now. You should be concentrating on enjoying yourself. After all, it's the only wedding you're ever going to have."

"Mmmmm, I like it when you're sure of yourself."

"I can see why, you've worked hard for it."

"Worth every minute, Mr. Bates."

He took her hand and tugged her toward the bedroom, "Come on, you. Time for bed. I'll see if I can distract you from worrying about the wedding."

Anna followed him willingly, but groaned as she entered their room. The bed was unmade, a new set of sheets waiting atop the mattress.

"I forgot I stripped the bed this afternoon but didn't get around to remaking it."

"No worries," John replied cheerfully, "It won't take us more than a few minutes to get this all sorted."

He walked around to his side of the bed, grabbed all the pillows and placed them on the floor by his feet.

"Don't try to cheer me up," Anna grumbled, clearly getting less grumpy by the second despite herself.

"Maybe we should call off the whole reception," John joked, "It can't be right that I'm the one being optimistic and you're the one seeing the glass as half empty."

"You'd just love that I bet," Anna was smiling now as she threw the corner of the sheet toward John, "Getting out of a party where you'll be the center of attention."

"Not true. I'm actually looking forward to this party. You deserve it. And I won't be the center of attention, you will. No one will even give me a second thought. You know," he added, "I love doing this."

"You love making the bed?" Anna asked, skeptically.

"Yes," he insisted, "Well... I love making the bed with _you_."

"That's funny. I'm more partial to unmaking the bed with you," Anna grinned.

"Cheeky minx. Here I am trying to be romantic and sentimental and you can't keep your mind off of sex."

"Don't blame me. You'll have to try to be less sexy."

John raised his eyebrows, "I hardly think that's the answer. I'm already playing well above my division."

"Don't start that again. You'll put me back in a bad mood."

They worked in companionable silence for a moment. When Anna was placing the last pillow onto her side of the bed she asked, "So why do you like to make the bed? I mean, it is easier with two but somehow that doesn't seem sentimental or romantic."

John flopped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together.

"It's just so…domestic. And it's not the only thing I love. I love doing the washing up while you dry. I love going to the market. I love getting a dull razor because you've used it on your legs. I love it all. Everything about living with you. And I can't wait to do it for the rest of my life."

The idiotic grin on John's face almost made Anna's heart burst out of her chest. Not only was her fiance the sexiest man she had ever seen, he was also adorable. She rolled over and raised up on her elbows to kiss him.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?"

He reached for her and pulled her more firmly toward him, "Cute enough to marry?"

"Definitely!"

"Even if the asparagus doesn't have prosciutto?"

"Even then."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**May 24, 2014**

Anna, Gwen, Sybil and Mary were sitting in the spa restaurant, each scraping the last bits of their puddings off their plates and continuing to sip their champagne. Mary had arranged it all, a beautiful spa weekend for Anna and her bridesmaids. It was questionable whether or not she had chosen the weekend because she knew Edith was busy supporting Bertie at an official function but Anna chose not to dwell on that.

"Anna," Mary smiled at her friend, "the time has come to give you your gifts."

"Me first, me first!" Gwen squealed, reaching under the table and pulling out a tiny but distinctive pink and black bag from Agent Provocateur.

"Oh no," Anna groaned, dreading what she might find. She ruffled through the paper, then shook it out. Finding nothing, she looked back in the bag with confusion. "It's empty, Gwen."

"I know," Gwen smirked, "I was going to get you something skimpy and fabulous for the wedding night, but then I figured, why spend a fortune on something that was going to be on your body for less than a minute?"

The table erupted into laughter and Anna turned a lovely shade of red. Trying to change the subject, Anna put her hand out shouting, "Next!"

"Here," Sybil offered a package, "This one is from Edith. She said to tell you she's sorry she couldn't be with us this weekend."

Anna opened the small gift and pulled out what looked to be a bottle of vitamins with a homemade label. She turned the bottle in her hand and read, "VIAGRA".

"It figures Edith would give you Viagra," Mary drawled, "After all, she was involved with Anthony Strallan. She has experience with old men."

"Mary, don't be unkind," Sybil scolded, "Sir Anthony wasn't that bad. Besides, she's with Bertie now, and he's not a bit old."

"And neither is John," Anna defended her fiance, "I can definitively assure you we will _not_ be needing these! He does perfectly well on his own."

"Ewww," Mary cried in horror, "TMI. You're talking about Papa's best friend."

"So was Gwen. So was Edith, for that matter," Anna complained.

"No," Mary huffed, "Gwen was talking about _you_ having sex not John, and Edith's gift was about him _not _being able to."

"Not meaning to point out the obvious, Mary," Anna sighed, "but me having sex is the same thing as John having sex. We're engaged remember? Who else would I be having it with?"

Mary was just about to respond when Sybil, ever the peacemaker, interrupted, "Here Anna, open my gift."

She handed over another small bag, this one with fireworks all over it.

"Is the wrapping a hint at what's inside?" asked Gwen.

"Maybe," Sybil responded, eyes dancing.

Anna opened the bag and again began to chuckle and turn pink.

"Well, what is it?" Gwen asked.

The guest of honor held up two small bottles, "His and hers body lotions. It says here that it 'warms and excites'."

"And it really works," Sybil enthused, "Tom and I…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Mary waved her hands in the direction of the other ladies, "First you torture me with thoughts of Anna doing the nasty with my father's best friend and now my little sister is sharing the details of her own love life...no thank you."

"It was your idea to go away for a girls' weekend," Sybil reminded her older sibling.

"To a spa," Mary corrected, "not to the most awkward episode of truth or dare I've ever experienced."

"Alright, alright," Anna interjected, "I suppose you have a gift for me too? Why don't you hand it over. This one might actually be nice since you don't want to think of John and I as lovers."

"Don't hold your breath," Gwen laughed, patting Anna on the arm.

Mary gave Anna her package and Anna unwrapped it, "Oh my god, I can't believe you did this, Mary."

"What? What did she do?" Sybil asked, "Mary, we said joke gifts only."

"I hope she meant it as a joke," Anna replied, holding up three pair of novelty boxer shorts, including one with chili peppers on it.

"I was just following your advice," Mary laughed.

Anna shook her head, "I hope Matthew wasn't too disappointed when he realized they weren't for him."

"How do you know I didn't buy him a set as well?"

"That's my cue," Gwen laughed and rose from the table, "I'm learning entirely too much about everyone's partner's pants. Especially since I don't currently have a partner of my own. I'm heading to bed. Are you coming, Sybil?"

"I am," Sybil confirmed, "I have a massage at 9:00 tomorrow and I'd like to get a bite to eat before that."

"Me too," Anna said, gathering her gifts, "and we all know how good I am in the morning."

When Anna and Mary got back to their room, they crawled into their beds, but before turning out the light Mary turned to Anna and asked facetiously, "So, is there anything you want to know about the wedding night?"

"Umm, no. Since John and I have lived together for over three months now I think I'm good in that department."

"The question is, is _he_ good in that department?"

"You've certainly changed your tune since we came upstairs," Anna laughed.

Mary looked at her in distress, "You're right, I forgot who you were marrying there for a second. I guess I've had more champagne than I thought."

Anna sat up in bed and circled her knees in her arms. "What's it like to be married?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you just say that after living together for months, you knew it all?"

"Yes, and no. I mean, is being married different from living together?"

"I can't really say," Mary answered her friend seriously. "As you know, Matthew and I didn't live together before our wedding. Papa would have had a heart attack. Although Sybil managed to elope and he survived."

"What's it like being married?" Anna repeated.

"Are you worried? Because John's been married before and it didn't work? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, not at all," Anna waved away Mary's comment, "I know Vera was a difficult woman to be married to…"

"That's an understatement," Mary interrupted under her breath.

"And I know John isn't the same man he was back then…"

"I'm sure that's an understatement too. He never came around us when he was really at his lowest and he only brought Vera round a couple times."

"Did your parents ask him not to?"

"No, you know Papa, he'd defend John against the devil himself. It was all Uncle John's doing. I think he did it to keep from being embarrassed by Vera's behaviour. The few times he did bring her round were pretty disastrous. And I don't think he wanted us girls to see him as a drunkard. That's my guess anyway. But you're right," Mary reached across and took Anna's hand, "he's not that man anymore. Thanks to Papa he's back on his feet and thanks to you he's happy. I know I tease you a lot, but he's a good man, Anna. You're lucky to have him. Well, you're lucky to have each other, and I'm very, very happy for you both."

"Thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome," Mary yawned and shuffled back under the covers, "but if you tell John any of this I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Still want to know about marriage?" Mary asked, sleepily.

"No," Anna returned to her own comfortable sleeping position, "It doesn't really matter what you would say anyway, does it? Each couple has to find their own way I suppose."

"Mmmm."

"It's nice to know I have you and Sybil to go to if the need should arise though."

"Always, darling, always. And don't worry, I'll take your side over John's even if you're wrong. Just as Papa will take John's."

It was quiet for a moment, "And just as I expect you to side with me over Matthew."

Anna chuckled, "I never for a minute dreamt there was any other option."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Anna was opening her presents in Hampshire, John and Rob were relaxing in front of a fire at Downton. Although losing badly at chess, Rob had a smile on his face.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," John said suspiciously, "it's making me nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, Bates," Robert said absentmindedly as he moved a piece then moved it back to its original spot. "I have a few surprises for you is all and I'm pleased as punch about them."

John sipped his soft drink and sighed, "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like the ones I've planned. In fact, I'll reveal one of them tonight." Rob smirked again.

"Oh god. It's not a stripper is it? I find them incredibly awkward and Anna would probably have my hide."

Robert looked shocked, "Of course not. That's more young Branson's style than mine. No, I promise you'll like this one."

John moved one of his pieces, capturing Robert's bishop. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as his friend mumbled under his breath.

"Speaking of awkward," John began.

Rob looked up with a bit of true concern, "You aren't changing your mind about me being your best man, are you?"

"No. Why would I? Anyway, who else would I even get?"

"Colin maybe? Make points with your future in-laws?"

"My future in-laws actually like me, despite my shortcomings. But I did want to talk to you about your duties. I'm worried about your speech."

"My speech?"

"Yes. At the reception. I know it's traditional to embarrass the groom in the best man's speech but you know all of my secrets and shortcomings and could actually do a fair bit of damage. I'd like my future in-laws to continue to like me, even after the reception."

"You wound me sir," Rob placed his hand over his heart in mock horror, "I'd never intentionally embarrass you."

"Since when?" John laughed.

"Alright fine, I've embarrassed you in the past, but I won't in front of Anna's parents. Besides, all the best stories I know about you involve me too. And in most of them you're the one saving my bacon. I don't need Cora hearing any of that."

"Great, then we're all settled," John made another move, capturing a knight this time.

"Bugger," Rob grumbled, "Maybe I will tell a story or two, you swine." He took a swig of his beer and continued, "One of my surprises involves Anna's family as a matter of fact."

"Really?"

"Mmmm, I'd like to host a dinner for everyone before the wedding. A chance for your family and Anna's to get to know each other better."

John snorted, "Nice idea, mate, but I don't have any family left. I assume you're not thinking of inviting Vera."

Rob looked horrified, "God forbid! I should make you forfeit the game just for saying that. No, when I spoke of family I meant Cora, the girls and I. We're your family, John. And now Anna of course."

John's heart clenched in his chest and he felt a burning behind his eyes, "Rob I…"

"Now Bates, don't brush me off," Rob interrupted. "You know what a sentimental sod I am. Deep down anyway, even if I don't show it often. Let me say my piece. We all think of you as family. The girls call you 'Uncle John' and you're Sybil's godfather for a reason. And that reason is…"

"Rob," John warned.

"...that you're the brother I never had. The best thing about that war, the only good thing about that war, was meeting you. There wouldn't even be a Sybil if it hadn't been for you."

"Rob…"

"And when I think of all you've been through. All I wasn't there for…"

"You were there when I let you be there."

"And I always will be. Even though you won't need me as much after you and Anna marry, I suppose. That's a keeper you've got there."

John started to speak but Rob stopped him, "And don't you dare say that you don't deserve her because you do."

John gave a self deprecating chuckle. How well this man knew him. "I will have Anna. Til death do us part, but I'll always need you and be grateful for all you've done. You say I saved your life, and I suppose it's true, but you've saved mine too. Over and over and over again."

"Well then, you see?" Rob finished his drink and looked John in the eye, "Family. So, I'll give the dinner, shall I?"

"Anna and I would be honored."

"You can show your gratitude by calling it a night before we finish this game. That way I won't have to admit how badly you've beaten me. Deal?"

"Deal."

They rose and began to straighten the room before heading upstairs, "But Rob," John asked, "you won't let Tom hire a stripper will you?"

"I don't want Cora hearing about that either."


End file.
